On The Other Side
by Syren-Pheonix
Summary: Edward & Alice have discovered they're mates. But the Volturi still demand Bella be changed, or they will change her for them. Meanwhile Jasper blames himself for the disasterous birthday which set it all in motion. Can the Major convince him otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back, sort of, I know my WWE stories are on hold, but this popped into my head and I wanna see where it goes. **

**Obviously I don't own the characters, but the plot and anything that's not Twilight related is mine. **

I suppose it was easier this way. I'm certainly glad Edward had come clean about his growing feeling towards Alice, I suppose those with gifts just got along easier, and I'd know for a while Edward was getting fed up with being unable to read my mind. Not to mention after my disastrous birthday Edward was withdrawing more from me, and into himself or at least that's what I had thought, apparently Alice had been the one to comfort him, leaving Jasper to deal with the guilt of what had happened to me. Something I didn't realize until now, I honestly couldn't believe Alice had left Jasper to suffer on his own, Rosalie and Emmett had tried at least, but Jasper was too far into his guilt to listen to them. From what Rose and Em had told me, he was leaving for a little while, he had already known that Alice was having feelings for Edward and they had separated sometime ago.

Carlisle had been the one to figure out what had happened on my birthday. When I cut my finger, it was Edward, not Jasper whose bloodlust had been triggered. The only reason Jasper had reacted was because after Edward, whose lust had overpowered Jasper, everyone else, minus Carlisle and Emmett, had their own lust pushed on Jasper as well. So while the others were able to stop themselves from physically attacking me, Jasper was unable to fight the bloodlust of the coven vampires, and was drawn to my blood. At least that's what Carlisle had said. I had not been able to get a hold of Jasper to hear his side of that little showdown. I could have sworn Edward had said something, or rather growled something but it was low. I didn't doubt the others had heard him or they didn't realize he'd spoken.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone sitting down beside me.

"Hello Bella." It was Alice and though I wasn't exactly happy to see her, I didn't turn away, if I was being truthful the only vampires out of this family I wasn't holding accountable, was Jasper, Esme and Emmett, and Rose, by her attachment to him. The others I could find fault with.

"Hello Alice." She of course, knew I was more than a little cross with her. "Did you want to talk to me about something?" She nodded slowly, curling her legs underneath her.

"Yea, look I know you think I abandoned Jasper, but honestly we were together only to withhold loneliness. We both knew sooner or later we'd run into our mates and we'd separate, though we're…I'm still fond of him. I know he isn't exactly fond of me at the moment." Apparently she saw me roll my eyes at her attempted defense. "Look Bella, I didn't see it coming, I didn't realize my mate was under my nose all along, I didn't feel our pull to each other, I doubt Edward knew either until your birthday. Mates can't physically hurt one another, and I think Edward realized that when he almost attacked you. It was kind of like coming out of a deep sleep where you aren't sure what's real and what's not. I know you aren't upset with because of _who _my mate, but rather my actions against Jasper, am I right?" She already knew my answer, and rather than let my temper get the best of me, I took a breath and tried to focus on calmly explaining my thoughts.

"Yes Alice you're right. It honestly doesn't bother me that Edward is yours, or that you're his. I don't hold it against Edward either. What I do hold against you, Edward, and Carlisle, is your actions to blame Jasper. I may be human, but I do know you all left him to his guilt, not telling him the truth before he left. Now who knows what's going with him, it's him I worry for. Not any of you." I couldn't help the bitterness that escaped. She nodded.

"You're right. We should have told him. Rosalie and Emmett tried to reason with him and from what I gather, it's not the guilt of slipping up, or the opinion or favor of our family, but you Bella, he won't seek forgiveness from anyone but you. I think he values you're opinion and favor over us, his family. Even when he's slipped before, he didn't beat himself up like he is now. He would feel guilty if only for slipping up and possibly endangering us, not because he had disappointed us. Jasper in his own right, could have his own coven, I think we told you about Charlotte and Peter." I nodded they had, the story I recalled about the Major and God of War. I was kind of saddened he's allowed himself to become a pampered pet to the pixie next to me.

"I'll leave you then, Edward and I have decided it's best to go away for a little while, to let things settle and then we'll return." She kissed my cheek and danced away, I noticed Edward nearby, but neither of us had wanted to speak to the other, though I could see why I considered him a brother all along instead of someone to spend my life.

Months went by, and it was only days before graduation, when I stopped by to seek Rose and Em, Carlisle and Esme were there as well looking rather grim.

"Has something happened?" Carlisle nodded and held up an envelope with a large decorated 'V' and I knew it something to do with the Volturi. I brace myself for bad news. I drop my book bag by the door and settle down on the couch next to Rose and Em.

"They send their congratulations to Edward and Alice on finding their mates, inviting them to visit, which isn't abnormal, Aro usually does invite mated couples. Esme and I, and Rose and Emmett, I should have known something when he didn't extend that to Alice and Jasper. Second he says their decision stands; you must be turned, though he's extended the deadline to the end of the year. He also says he wishes to extend a position on the guard to you, if you find it pleasing." Carlisle seemed to roll his eyes at the last remark.

"Well my decision is made for me isn't? Though it matters little, I would still like to be changed," Rosalie shook her head, still not liking my willingness but at least she no longer detests me.

"We'll play it by ear then; we can stage your death as you were in a car accident on the way to the university, instantly killing you. Then we can move to Alaska for your first year." Everyone nodded in agreement that this would be how we changed me and how my human life would end.

I ran. I'd be the first to admit I'm not a coward, but at this moment I feel like it. I'm not quite sure where I'm going. I'd gone completely off radar, leaving behind my family and my life. Well at least the life of Jasper Hale.

_**I never really like that life, too many limitations**_** I** hear Major in my mind. He's always there, usually silence or helping me cope with things I can't understand or control.

_**Granted, I'm not keen on animal blood but I don't much like the thought the killing humans, at least now anyways**__. _That surprises me, Major has always enjoyed human blood, and doesn't usually care who it is.

_Why is that? _I'm genuinely curious, and though it makes me seem like I have that human disorder of multiple personality, or something like that.

_**Did you not feel the pull towards her? Surely you know it is not your fault of what happened. It is the other the one who wanted to posses her, his bloodlust overpowered you. And the pixie keep you distracted, though I've known since we first saw her. She was meant to be ours. I doubt the pixie knew as much and I'm protected from the reader's powers as he only reads your thoughts.**_ I slowly pieced together what he was saying, it he was right, which honestly I can't not remember a time when he was wrong, Bella was meant to be my mate, and the pull I'd felt towards her when we first met was shadowed by Alice distracting and shaping me into what she wanted. I never could stand her being so pushy and overbearing. She like things to play her way, and while I didn't mind, I usually drew the line when she tried to take over how I dressed and what I did. I also didn't care for her suspicion of me, unlike most of them, I'd been in wars, I was the youngest Major when I joined the Army, I had no need of their coven, I had my own. I'm not sure where I lost myself; perhaps it was when Alice found me in that diner.

_**Go back to Texas; bring Captain and Charlotte as back up if the Cullen's give you trouble, but we need our mate. Have you forgotten what the Volturi have spoken?**_No I haven't forgotten, it was law that Bella needed to be turned before the end of the summer and now without Edward or Alice, I wondered what would happened. I had already know Alice had feelings for Edward, and that he was pulling away from Bella weeks before her birthday, that night had only sealed their fate. I spent the rest of night and day making my way back to Texas to Houston where the last I'd heard of Peter and Charlotte living.

_I'll be back soon Bella_, returning to her was at the forefront of my mind. But would she even want me? After all I was the one who attacked her.

**Reviews are always nice, and feedback would be helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got numerous story alerts and favorites, but only one review, c'mon on guys, some feedback would be nice. I'm literally just going off on a whim, there's not set plan or schedule, so it's a basic come and go. I hope I don't disappoint anyone if it suddenly stops. I'll try not to let that happened.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight or the characters but everything else is mine.**

~Jasper~  
>I wasn't surprised to see Peter or Charlotte standing on the porch of a large plantation house. I briefly thought the home I'd grown up in, and Major wondered what it would be like to bring Bella here and make a home in the southern state, well I suppose making a home as far as possible for vampires. If she even accepted me would she despise me for robbing her of these human experiences, to be able to grown older, have children, eat?<p>

"Major, you'll give yourself a headache looking so serious." Charlotte made her way to my side, giving me a small hug.

"We don't get headaches Charlotte," The teasing note in my voice made her smile; she tucked her arm into the crook of my folded one. Being back around my family, the ones I'd created, it was like falling back into a comfortable routine, having seniority and back into a role I was use to, hell I felt Major pushing out the pansy-ass that Alice had forced me to be. I gave a smirk to Peter.

"Major," He grasped my forearm and nodded, "Good to have you back. You've found your mate. She's human. You're worried." I rolled my eyes, Peter and his gift. Smartass knew everything, well not everything, just things, always knew things. Major smirked,

_**At least we'll know what the Cullen's plan if the need arises.**_I was rather enjoying this easiness between the Major and I, it was less exhausting than fighting with him every day.

"Ah, Peter, yes. Edward and Alice have discovered each other and the Volturi have order her change, on her terms or theirs. They want her." Major growled, his instinctual nature getting closer to the surface, meaning mine was as well.

"Would they challenge you? The God of War?" Charlotte asked, slipping her hand into Peter's as the three of them settled into the large sitting room.

"Even the Volturi wouldn't challenge the Major, but they don't know who her mate is, all they know is she has gift for being exempt of vampire's power. They hope to use her on their guard," Nothing subjective, just pure statement of fact.

_**The Volturi are not my concern, it would be easy enough to take them out if need be, but I see no reason to start a war, unless they attempt to take our mate.**_ I couldn't agree more, I would gladly release the Major and God of War should anyone choose to take my mate from me. But should she reject me, I'll honor her wishes, it would kill me, but I wouldn't off myself, perhaps she would come around and if she did, I would be there with open arms to receive her.

"We leave immediately. We go in softly, I do not want a confrontation with the Cullen's unless there is a need. You two will stay in Port Angeles, I will call if I need you. Watch the boarders, the shifters from La Push are on edge looking for Victoria, speaking of which, should you two find her, and whatever she's brewing. Kill her." We all left, this time opting to fly on one of Peter's private planes, bringing essentials for the trip, new identities if we choose to stay.

~Bella~  
>The day I supposedly left for college was painfully, knowing it would be the last time I saw my human family. Rene and Phil had flown down to say good-bye, even offering to go with me but I quickly turned them down, there was a small party at Charlie's, my friends from school, the Cullen's and some of the pack had ventured out as well. Carlisle had made the deal with the pack regarding my change, and while none of them liked it, least of all Jake, it was necessary to keep the peace of our town, I refused to bring down a war on the quiet little town I'd grown to love. I didn't hate what happened, but didn't like the pain I knew it would cause. I waved sadly from my seat in my brand new truck my father bought me. It was must have taken him quite a while to save for it. He wanted me to drive something safe, I almost broke down because I knew Rosalie was tampering with it for the brakes to jam, and for something or other to be wrong with the engine causing it to explode and set the small truck a blaze, 'killing' me inside. I was thankful I would be far away when the funeral for me took place. I didn't think I would be able to handle seeing my father and friends cry for me.<p>

I drove the speed limit, taking my time and going over my life and the life I would soon lead. What was I going to do as a vampire? I had no mate, no one to support me other than my new family when I had pictured my life, I thought I would have someone there for me, that I wouldn't have to watch the people I love stay the same while I aged. Now I had no choice, the Volturi would come for me, one way or the other. I could at least stay with the family I was comfortable with rather than being forced to Volterra to join Aro's little collection. Briefly I wondered if Alice and Edward would join him now. I was out of Forks, at least halfway to Seattle, when Emmett and Rosalie pulled up next to me. I pulled over on the deserted road, and Emmett loaded my things into the jeep. He took off in my truck while Rosalie drove us back to Forks. I didn't look behind me.

~Jasper~  
>I reached for my cell phone, calling Carlisle to let him know I was on my way back to Forks, he seemed surprised but welcomed me nonetheless, Charlotte and Peter had stayed behind in Port Angeles taking care of getting a house settled and organized. I continued on just reaching the Forks city limits when I saw Rosalie in Emmett's jeep, Bella sitting beside her. I accidently pressed harder on the gas, and fell in behind them.<p>

_**That's probably not the best way to win our little filly. Slow down there Cowboy**_. I relaxed my shoulders, Major was right I need to be careful with Bella, she no doubt would be angry because of Edward and Alice, I was just thankful it was brought to our attention before either of them cheated. _That_ would have crushed Bella. I checked my appearance in rear view mirror, I felt more like me, I had my hat in the seat next to me, wore wrangler blue jeans, plain black boots and a loose t shirt, simple, not the over dressed pansy that Alice had made me. I debated stopping to buy flowers but decided against it. Better to get her forgiveness before attempting to court her. I wanted to court her properly, call it my human nature shining through, but Bella was my mate and I wanted her to come to me on her own terms, not the way Edward had rushed her to be swept off her feet and keep up this whirl wind romance until he figured out his bond with Alice. I would not make that mistake. I pulled up at the Cullen house, just after Rose and Bella. I sat in the truck Peter had given me the keys to. Trying to gather my thoughts and strategize a plan of action. A quick tapping on my window snaps me out of my thoughts and I see Bella standing there looking at me like someone had lit up her world.


	3. Chapter 3

**So you guys lucked out 3 chapters in 24 hours. All unedited and un beta'd. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Duh, I own nothing but the plot, anything Twilight doesn't belong to me.**

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Bella felt rather that saw Jasper, she just knew he was back, and subtly trying to urge Rosalie to go faster. As if the beautiful blonde could read her mind.

_Jasper_ she whispered his name in her mind, she would finally get the answers she was looking for, she could explain to him that it wasn't his fault on her birthday and that he should stay, to be there when she was changed.

"Bella?" Rose asked as she parked in the Cullen's driveway, she's never seen Bella move so fast or gracefully.

"He's back" that's all she said as she hopped out of the car. It was then that Rose looked into the rear view mirror and saw the truck parked behind her. Jasper had come back. While she was sure Bella would explain things to him, she dashed off, calling Emmett as she did, to tell Carlisle and Esme, their son had come home.

Bella tapped on the glass of the window watching as Jasper gave a small jump, had she actually scared him? He gave her a small smile and opened the door.

"Jasper Whitlock you've been keeping me waiting." She playfully teased, he couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry Darlin'" she launched herself into his arms, breathing in his scent and physical touch that he was really there. She felt him wrap his arms around her and it just left like home, though her and Jasper hadn't been able to be close, it seemed now with the smoke cleared, Jasper had always been the one standing at the end of the tunnel. She flashed him a smile and gently pulled on his hand.

"We need to talk."

Jasper hadn't realized the full extent of Alice and Edward's damage, the Major was right, it wasn't his fault that night, it was Edward's lust of Bella's blood that had forced his actions. The Major insisted it was his instinct to protect Bella and had Emmett allowed him to get to her, he would have protected her, not attacked her. But how we're any of them to know that was what he would do? So he could find no fault with them.

"We tried to reason with you Jasper, but you just wouldn't listen." Rose placed her hand on his arm, and gave him a sad smile. He nodded, he'd been pretty far gone by the time they reached him, he doubted anyone could have made him see.

"I understand, it's the past now, and while I'm glad it was not my fault, I still not happy with my reaction."

_**I told you, I was trying to protect her. Will you listen already?**_ The Major was getting restless, his mate was sitting a mere few feet from him, smiling and her chocolate eyes dancing as she looked at him.

_I heard you. I'm trying to appease them._ Carlisle cleared his throat, and caught Jasper's attention.

"I'm glad you're back, the Volturi have sent word, they've extended Bella's deadline, but we've staged her death already, whenever she's ready we'll change her." That was news; at least he'd have more time to properly court her now.

"That's good to hear. Would ya'll mind I'd like to have a word with Bella if that's alright?" The three other vampires left the room with a short nod and Jasper began to pace around the room trying to find the words to say.

"Jasper if you have something to say, you can just tell me. I'd like to think of us as good friends." Bella stood from her place on the couch and touched his arm. He felt warm, not cold like Edward; she furrowed her brows, why would Jasper feel warm to her? Her attention momentarily drifted to the crescent scars that decorated his arms. Jasper didn't pull away but waited for her emotions to assault him; Alice had always found his scars disgusting and wouldn't look at him without a shirt on, but Bella, all he felt from her was interest, caring, curiosity even bits of amazement.

"It's a long story, I'd tell it to you, dinner tonight?" Bella was brought out of her musing when his southern accent drifted into her ears.

"Hm? Oh dinner? What are we having lions?" She laughed and he couldn't help but join her.

"Darlin' I was thinking more along the lines of pizza, I know it's one of your favorites, perhaps we could walk down by the beach as I tell you?" He hoped it would be alright with her, they would essentially be 'living together' but he could still make a show of picking her up.

"I'd like that very much Cowboy." She hugged him again, glad to have him back.

Jasper left to hunt, and called Peter and Charlotte to report things had gone smoothly and that his mate was very receptive towards him.

"It's amazing she placed no blame whatsoever on me, I think…she's taken a liking to me, if her emotions say anything about it."

"That's wonderful Major, I take it you've already started wooing the girl huh?" Peter and Charlotte had him on speaker phone and were softly going back and forth tossing out ideas.

"Yes, we're going out tonight, I think I'll stay with the Cullen's so far they don't suspect anything, and I'd like to keep it that way. I'll tell them after I'm sure Bella's completely informed about us." He would not keep his mate in the dark about anything in his life, regardless of how horrible it was. If she asked him to bare his soul to her he would in a heartbeat.

"We'll be here Major should you have need us. Oh by the way, the vampire you spoke of, Victoria, she's been taken care of, it look like she was creating an army but it's been cleaned up before the Volturi could get involved." Jasper sighed in relief.

"Good, I don't need them here before her deadline. Peter if you have something to say you should just be out with it." Peter exhaled and took Charlotte's hand.

"It's not bad news, but while we're cleaning up the newborn mess, we came across the vampires attacking a girl, she's not young, but she's certainly not an adult, she was turning already, we spared her. Charlotte didn't want to kill her and frankly neither did I, her name is Bree Tanner." Jasper thought this over, newborns could be dangerous but between the two of them, he was sure she would learn quickly.

"I see, if you two can control her I see no reason for her not to stay, a daughter for you two." Charlotte beamed.

"She's actually quite controlled for a newborn; we've got her on an animal diet." Charlotte knew Jasper had already agreed but she felt the need to tell him anyways. She looked over at the girl sitting at the table adjusting to her surroundings. She was calm, quiet.

"That's good to know, actually Peter, would you mind doing some research, if Bree is controlled as a newborn perhaps there are other vampire anomalies?"

"No problem Major, I'll you know what I find." The called ended and Jasper found a large mountain lion to take down.

Bella stared at the clothes hanging her closet, what was she suppose to wear for this non date? Dinner and walk on the beach sounded like a date, but this was Jasper.

_The Texas vampire you've been dreaming about_. It was true, since Edward had found Alice, she'd found herself caring more and more of Jasper, it was like Alice had described, like being asleep and waking up trying to figure out what was real and what was not.

"Bella quit pacing! Just pick something!" Rosalie called from down the hall. _Ugh this is not working_. She ventured out and called to Esme.

"Would you mind terribly? I can't seem to find something to wear." Esme nodded and set down her needlework, making another blanket for Bella. Seeing as no one else needed them,

"Of course dear, where are you off tonight?" Bella knew she couldn't be seen in Forks; otherwise it would blow their cover.

"Oh, Jasper invited me out tonight, dinner and walk I believe." Esme pulled out a white and red dress with capped sleeves and buttoned up all down the front that just reached her knees. It seemed very southern and Bella loved it.

"Where was that? I certainly didn't see it." She undressed and allowed Esme to help her slip into the dress.

"It was something hanging in you just didn't see it smothered between the jeans and t-shirts." She pulled out a pair of black lace up boots that reach her calves, "Here if you two go walking better to have boots than sandals." Bella nodded in agreement and slide them on to her feet. She tied her hair into a loose braid and slid her tiny wallet into a pocket she found on the dress. Carlisle knocked before popping his head in.

"Bella, you've got a gentleman downstairs," He looked at Bella and winked. "Esme dear would you care to join me on a hunt? I'm feeling a little famished." Esme giggled and leaned into Bella's ear.

"He always says that when he wants some alone time. Have fun tonight." Blushing Bella nodded and grabbed a jean jacket from her desk chair. She peeked out from the top of the stairs. Jasper was still wearing blue jeans, but his black shirt had long sleeves, he held something behind his back and she chose to descend the stairs to find out.

Jasper knew she was there, secretly checking him out, to say he didn't feel a little smug about was an understatement.

"Dude, chill out, I know I'm awesome, but really?" Emmett teased him as he played his video game on the big screen.

"Hey Cowboy, you shine up good." Bella was about to take the last stair when Jasper caught her hand in his own, helping her.

"So do you Darlin," She hoped she wasn't blushing but she knew she was. Jasper's pet name was very endearing. "Ready to get going?" He extended his folded arm to her, which she gladly accepted her hand rest on his forearm.

"As I'll ever be."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm blown away by the number of reviews, favs, and story alerts. You guys are great, and I got some nice insight. I'm glad you're all liking it so far, it's a work in progress I hope you don't get too lost. Bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight**

"These are for you," Jasper handed Bella a bouquet of flowers, noting exotic, but definitely not the type of flowers he could have picked up in Forks. She lifted them to her nose, inhaling their wonderful scent. A smile graced her face.

"I love them." Jasper smiled, helping her into his truck and setting the heater to low.

"I hoped you would." He intended to drive to Port Angeles for pizza and return for their talk, though knowing Bella it would happen sooner rather than later. She wasn't the most patience person and she probably wanted answered. Ones he would surely answer honestly as he could. The silence was comfortable, if only for the short while it lasted.

"You will tell me won't you?" She asked looking out to fading sun. She couldn't exactly look at him; she just tossed the question out.

"Yes, if you want to know. Ask questions, I'll tell you." Bella put a finger to her lip, debating.

"I vaguely remember something about the Southern Wars, and your scars. Will you tell me more about it?" Of course she would go straight to the most obvious. But true to his word Jasper told her what she wished to know, leaving out no detail of his life before the Cullen's. His story continued on when they pulled into the pizza parlor and still on while she munched on pizza, and while he dominated the conversation, she didn't feel like a child being talk down to, she felt like Jasper was bearing his soul, laying all out on the table for her to judge. She was no judge. She wouldn't-couldn't judge the sole vampire who treated her as an adult, an equal.

"There's something else Bella," He watched as she finished off her soda. Debating on whether to reveal the truth and let her decide or wait and allow her feelings to develop…but would she feel betrayed he hadn't reveal the truth to her earlier, if he waited? He shook his head to focus. These new feelings and thoughts were proving to be more trouble than he first thought. She put her drink down and looked at him expectantly.

_**You should just tell her. **_

_Let me process this, it's very new._

"Let's go on that walk now." He quickly changed the topic and tried not to let his feelings show too much, or force them on Bella. The change in plans didn't bother her, as they roamed around Port A, looking at closed shops and watching other people go about their merry lives. It was easy natural to have her hand resting on Jasper's arm, while Edward had his chivalry and old world manners, Jasper had integrated them to fit modern society, giving her freedom and choice. It was something she truly enjoyed.

"I like this Jasper; I like the thought of us." She had no idea what she was doing to his control; he longed to kiss her, to just be. She was quickly becoming very important to him.

"I do too Darlin', it's a refreshing." And he meant it, it was easy to be himself and his thirst and control didn't even bother him with her around.

_**Tell her she's our mate, I don't like waiting, the longer we wait the more I get the feeling something will happen. Something bad. **_

_I won't. I need her to want to be with me. Not because she feels she has to be. Bella thought she was Edward's and never went against him. I don't want that._ Major was pushing his buttons, the need for his mate was clawing at him, but if he wanted her in any sense of the word he would have to play but Jasper's rules.

"Tell me Bella, do you regret your choice now?" He had to know if she wanted what he might possibly provide. Granted he couldn't give her kids or a decent meal other than animals, but anything else, he would find a way.

Bella stayed silent as they walked through the park, some fireflies were dancing around the sky and it was like a dream, well minus the conversation.

"Some I think. Edward was…well I thought he was exactly what I wanted, but something always felt off. I agreed to marry him, to have sex with him before my change because he wanted that experience for me. I don't think I'll experience them now. I never gave much thought to children; I suppose if it was possible I would, I doubt I'll miss much human food." She giggled and danced around with the fireflies.

"Nothing to ashamed of, I think we'd all want those things for you. It's rather untimely that the Volturi would force our hand. But you should know you're safe with us." _With me. _He wanted to add.

"That's a thought, if humans and vampires could have children."

Peter and Charlotte were diligent about Bree feeding and getting her adjusted to the diet of animal blood. It just made things easier living in a city like Houston. Though people were so odd no one questioned there, they still stayed out of the limits, in the deeply wooded areas. Thankfully Houston was like New York, a 24/7 kind of city. Peter studied the legends and folklore of any tag to vampires, the undead, bloodsuckers, shifters, anything supernatural.

"Charlotte, I think we need to make a trip to South America, there's something I want to check out. Will you get us some passports and the documents while I speak to the Major?" his mate nodded and sent Bree to library to read. South America was quite a ways away; Charlotte hoped nothing happened while they were away.

Jasper and Bella returned to the Cullen home well after midnight, they'd ended up talking about anything and everything on their little non date, and lay underneath the stars in the Port Angeles Park.

"I had a really good time tonight Jasper, thanks for taking me out." He gave a curtly nodded, helping her out of the truck.

"Me too, we should do it again sometime." Bella looked the other way but he saw her nod regardless. Esme greeted them at the front door, just like a mom would, which caused Bella to blush and Jasper to laugh.

"You look like you had fun." Emmett greeted from the living room as Bella reach the stairs to head up to her room.

"It was a great night out." She agreed, and it was true, Jasper had been the perfect gentlemen; he told her exactly what she wanted to know and kept no secrets from her. She could see how much the past bothered him, and how there was something he held back, but she was sure he would tell her in time. He was probably still getting use to the fact that the Volturi had still demanded her change. In all honestly, it hadn't bothered her, she was still prepared to accept her decision and at least she had someone she could trust, someone who would understand if she slipped and would be there for her because he'd gone through it himself, with no one to support him.

Jasper spent his evening replaying his date with Bella, he'd be informed by Carlisle that Bella was now considered dead to the people of Forks, and since they lived on the edge of town he'd allowed Jasper to take Bella out, but future outings needed to wait till they moved. That was something Jasper didn't like, being told what to do by this other male. He made sure his expression remained neutral, but he didn't need the Cullen's to know he'd reverted back to his true self until he knew he could trust them.

_**I'm glad you're coming to your senses.**_

_Combining who I was and who I am_

He agreed though, he couldn't allow anyone to put Bella in danger and that included himself so if he only took her out on house dates then so be it. But he suggested that Carlisle not waste time and plan a move as soon as possible.

"I agreed Jasper, but we're expected to attend Bella's funeral, and then we would need to stay a certain period of time otherwise it would be suspicious if we leave directly after that." Jasper nodded,

"Let me take Bella somewhere else, you and Esme can stay here for the allotted amount of time, Rose and Emmett could return after hearing of Bella's death, Edward and Alice were out of country on a school trip and weren't able to come back. Obviously I would be out of state at school as well. This way Bella won't be alone and distracted from knowing her friends and family were mourning her death." Carlisle couldn't find a problem with Jasper's solution and uneasily allowed it, so long as Bella agreed. Jasper was finding his smooth talk and knowledge of strategy was working in his favor. His thoughts returned to Bella and their date, it was the first time he'd really seen Bella happy and unburdened with stress and anxiety. She questioned and he answered and she never judge just accepting and loving in her natural way. He hoped he would be enough for her, if he was truthful he hoped he deserved her love, and that she could possible want to be with him.

**Okay, so I know it's been a little while since I posted, I can say I'm trying I'm working on Chapter 5 as we speak but I'm a college student and I'm working so it's a little hard to find time to write. Also I haven't been writing as much b/c even thought I have great thoughts I'm finding it hard to start them. Please bear with me! Chapter 5 will be up soon. Promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys! Told you was already writing chapter 5 when I posted 4. Now I'm always working on Chapter 6 but that one is probably going a much longer chapter a lot is going happen and you'll figure out why in this chapter so bear with me!**

**Krystal214: Now you know I can't answer that, but you if recall Peter was instructed by Jasper to investigate any vampire anomalies, and whatever it is Peter found is an anomaly that's all I'll say on the matter ;)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight or I'd be a hell of a lot richer by now.**

"It would appear Isabella Swan died last week on her way to her university, such a tragedy." Aro read from one of his guards who had passed through Forks on his way to dispatch a rogue vampire, one whom he found had already been slain.

"It appears the Cullen's have heeded your decree and intend to change Isabella." Caius noted. Aro smiled,

"It would seem so, but with this new development I do wonder who will snatch up Isabella for their own." Aro looked at the couple he'd recently invited. Edward and Alice hadn't exactly betrayed Isabella, but Aro was certain without a mate she would easily find her way to Volterra, but the question was, what to do with Edward and Alice. They were both extremely gifted and would be a lovely addition to his growing collections but devising a plan to slowly collect all the Cullen "children" was a slow process. If he could have Edward, Alice, Isabella, and if by chance Jasper, then he was sure his and his brother's reign would be set. His thoughts ventured to the last of the Cullen's, Rosalie's beauty could be useful and Emmett's steer size and strength, yes if he could acquire the rest of them…what a thought.

"It was quite a development that your mate had been under your nose along Edward…you could have spared yourself and Isabella, but at least you're in the right place now, yes?" Edward kept the calm composure but underneath it still bothered him that he'd let Bella be hurt, and in turn his own brother Jasper when he finally discovered Alice.

"It was Aro, but perhaps the future has yet to be seen." Aro smiled at Alice,

"Yes, how is the future dear Alice?" Alice smiled and took a quick peak, but she found nothing of interest, too many people were making different decisions and changing their minds.

"Unfortunately Aro, so many are making and changing decisions I can't just focus on one." It wasn't a lie, and it allowed them to buy some time. Edward and Alice only came to appease Aro, not out of want.

"Ah well, it happens doesn't it?" Alice smiled and nodded her head. Edward took her smaller hand in his own.

"We should take our leave Aro, we want to travel for a little and discover ourselves as a couple." Edward's statement made it clear they were not ready to settle down in any one place.

"Of course, of course, but I'd like to extend an open invitation to join our little family, we'd be honored to have you." Edward nodded and smiled,

"Thank you for your generous offer."

Bella slept soundly through following days, and when Jasper called on her for a walk in the garden; she sure she was glowing. Jasper was easy to talk to, they would spend the nights talking about everything and nothing, what the future would be like, how his past and hers compared, thought growing up during the civil war was vastly different from hers. But he was still fascinated at her somewhat normal childhood. She was still unaware the date her father had set for her…funeral. Truly she didn't want to know either so when Jasper asked her if she would accompany him to Alaska to look at their new home Bella was more than ready to leave Forks.

Carlisle had noticed a change in Jasper and Bella, Japer had seemed so different now that he had returned from…wherever he had gone and it was like seeing the true Bella for the first time. She hadn't had the sparkle she had in her eyes when she was with Edward. Something that at the time he had over looked as just her way of coping with the supernatural, but now to see her eyes light up and for her glow when Jasper was around, he wonder if the two even knew they had such a profound effect on each other.

"Well we're ready to take off, we'll see you guys soon enough." Jasper had the last of Bella's all of six boxes she needed, he couldn't help but compare her to Alice who couldn't travel without at least a small truck full of stuff. Bella's boxes fit nicely in the back of his truck with room still for his few things and some of items they would need. Bella went around giving her love and hugs to everyone saying the normal see you soon and I'll miss you.

"Be safe driving Jasper! No speeding!" Esme called after they had settle in the truck, Jasper turned to Bella with a grin on his face,

"Yes?" She matched his grin with a smirk and tossed back her hair

"Yes!" They peeled out of the drive way much to Esme's dislike, Jasper heard curse at him, and Carlisle laugh and pull her back inside. Saying they were like two college kids hitting freedom for the first time.

Bella and Jasper had decided to make the trip taking their time, traveling through towns and exploring, like a much needed road trip, it wasn't like they had anywhere to be. It made Bella realize for the first time there wasn't a schedule to keep, school to worry about or a parent who had to be lied to.

_Oh Charlie, I'm so sorry…_ For the first time she questioned her choices…there was no going back, but she hoped Charlie would be happy once again, preferably with Sue Clearwater who Bella had noticed in the months before her departure had been coming around quite often.

"What's on your mind Darlin'" Jasper snapped her out of her musings, she of course told him her thoughts, and waited for his response.

"It's okay to think like that, no one; especially me, will judge you for it." Bella smiled at him, touching his hand from across the seat.

"Thank you Jazz." He always felt warm to her, Bella always wondered why…Edward never felt warm to her he was always so cold…but Jasper…Jasper felt like he had blood flowing and his heart pounding, soft to the touch. She needed answers.

"One more thing Jasper," She started, Jasper nodded while turning onto a different road,

"Sure Suga,"

"You always feel so warm to me, why is that? Everyone else is so cold, so hard, yet you, you're warm to the touch, soft even." She looked straight at him gauging his reaction.

_**You have nowhere to hide now, tell her the truth**_

He had to agree, there was no way to deny the truth now…he'd only recently discovered it himself, Alice had never felt warm to him, but he had never heard of mates being warm to only each other, but then again, no one had felt the need to question them about it. Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, they hadn't mentioned it. It was Peter and Charlotte who informed him that mates felt warm to each other where other vampires felt cold.

He sighed and pulled over into a diner parking lot. They were just outside of their chosen new home but he'd been deliberately taking it slow in case Bella wanted to stop and look around, though she knew they were close to their destination.

"Only mates feel warmth from vampires Bella."

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I'm already writing Chapter 6, I wouldn't keep ya'll in suspense too long, as a fellow fanfiction reader, it drives me crazy! No pitchforks and torches! Okay? Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope this fast enough for you guys, a lot is going happen in this chapter and I know it may seem kind of fast but there are parts where it says months later or time has passed…etc. Mostly because I don't know when I'll be writing or updating again I'm working with the plot that is coming out of my head and I'm liking how it progress I hope you do too. Thanks for sticking around!**

**TrueSkye: Your reviews are so insightful and refreshing! I'm so happy you're liking the story I hope this chapter is what you hoped for! I redid a part just for you!**

**Dizaster: I know! I hate cliff hangers too but I hope this makes up for it!**

**Acw1: Always a smile. :D**

**TwilightAddict71484: Thanks for keeping the pitchfork locked up! Hopes this works for you! (and keeps the pitchfork at bay!) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Duh**

Bella sucked in her breath, and waited for Jasper to continue…but when he didn't she questioned him.

"Only vampires who are mates feel warm to each other?" He nodded his head yes, making sure to keep eye contact with her, he was talking to her, explaining. It was strangely comforting she had to admit.

"Jasper the silence after that statement is hardly appropriate." He voiced held a teasing quality and he had to smile. Leave it to Bella to try to lighten the mood.

"Yes…I know but I wanted to give you time to understand what I'm going to say." She looked at him expectantly. Her eyebrow raised in a way that meant he was taking too much time.

"Right. After your birthday I felt horrible thinking I'd done it, tried to attack you. Not many of the Cullen's knew about me before I came to them with Alice, not even Alice truly knows what I'm going to tell you. You remember what I told you about the Southern Wars and my whole story? Well I left something out…I have this…beast of sorts, like another personality but he is me and I'm him. He is the Major, the god of war from the Southern Wars; I think he knew before I did." Jasper didn't stop he couldn't know, the words were just spilling out of his mouth and it was impossible to stop. She had to know everything. He continued on, "He was pushed away after I got together with Alice, she turned me into this person…Jasper Hale and he was pushover, but after Edward…tried. Major broke free, he says it was because he knew you were my mate and he had to protect you. That Alice had deliberately kept us apart or I would have realized soon, but until she realized Edward was hers…and well you know the rest there. But you're my mate, that's why you feel my warmth and why I couldn't stay away, I had to come back…but I wanted you to want me, not because you thought you had to be, I've been taking you out and learning about you because I care deeply for you, and need to be close to you."

He finished and only then looked away from her, he didn't want to feel her emotion at that moment but in the confines of small truck cabin she over powered him. Bella couldn't reject him or he didn't know what he would, Major had to laugh at him, knowing that the great God of War was in the hands of a human girl.

_**She is our mate, she will understand**_ Even if he was sure, Jasper wasn't.

_I hope_

Bella had her seatbelt off and was reaching over to him as he looked away from her, she knew. She had known there was something a pull and feeling but she hadn't known how to question it, how to go about getting answers and now she had them and it was exactly what she wanted to hear. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him close, kissing his forehead. She had caught him off guard and it was surprising.

"I knew it was something, I felt you the moment you came back before Rose even knew." He looked up at her his golden eyes looking so vulnerable but so happy.

"Oh Bella," His voice had shifted she noticed, it was still the Texan drawl she loved but it was deeper almost like a growl but very human.

"Darlin, as much as I love holding you I'm thinking we should get to the house…it's getting colder and I can't have you freezing on me." Jasper smiled at her flushed cheeks but she nodded and moved back to her side of the truck. They made it their new home in just as a snow storm was about blow in. Jasper had arranged for himself and Bella to have their own home just a little ways from the main house where Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett would be living, mostly because he was still integrating Major into his daily life and that meant having a place he dominated and was the alpha male.

"Bella I know it may seem like I planned it like this but I didn't. I had chosen to have a home away from Carlisle and the Cullen's because I'm an Alpha, I have my own coven and I can't be under anybody. You Suga, now that you know are my mate, I'd like for you to live with me, but if you chose to wait I'll understand that too." He had stopped at the main house first, giving her the choice, but he would be lying to say he wouldn't want her to choose him.

Bella didn't need time to think, Carlisle and Esme were great and Rose and Em were her family but Jasper was hers, he was easy to talk to, and to be around, she didn't worry about him judging her or trying to do what's he thought was best he let her choose and lead.

"I'd like to live with you Jasper, not that I don't love everyone but I would feel like a child and I'm an adult now." Jasper grinned and threw the truck into its four wheel drive and made the small trek to his house. It was small simply and southern. Two stories with 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, kitchen, living, dining and a small library…well perhaps small wasn't the right word but compared to some of the Cullen's homes it was small and it was Jasper had wanted, now he wondered if Bella would like it. He received his answer when her chocolate eyes lit up like a Texas night on the 4th of July. She was silent until she they reached the library then she couldn't contain her giggle and smile.

"It's great! Oh Jasper I love it!" And like that they settled into their home, Jasper brought everything in from the truck and helped her set up her bedroom and fix up some of the neglected parts of the house, they agreed after the storm had past Bella could go shop for food and anything else she wanted. It seemed Bella wasn't opposed to spending money it was just she was conscious about, after a long discussion she agreed she would use Jasper's until she found a job, though Jasper didn't like the thought he didn't mind if she entertained herself with one, what else would she do while they were here? He mused to her she could work from the house and not risk getting caught in the frequent storms.

A couple of weeks passed and Bella had decided she would take some college course for fun and was having a blast studying online and going out on dates with Jasper, even on their home dates. Jasper had sent her into town one day and asked her to go buy a certain book and Bella agreed thinking she would pick up a new book for her to read. What she came home to was the best date she could remember. Jasper had added on a small glass room on to the side of the library like a sunroom, decorated it with lights and fake flowers which Bella found perfect since real flowers would die and she could always remember this the way it was. There was small table by a window that looked over the snow covered mountains and the sky was completely clear. A small candle lit dinner was waiting for her.

"Oh Jasper…" He pulled her chair out for her and they ate, well she ate in comfortable silence until Jasper pulled out a long decorated box.

"For my goddess" It was simple silver chain with a small yellow rose charm that hung from it. He unclasped it, and she pulled her hair aside while he clasped it around her neck. She touched the rose, realizing its meaning, the Yellow Rose of Texas, Jasper's Goddess, his mate. She turned her head quickly and captured his mouth with hers, their first kiss in the glass room, by the candle and moonlight. It was like she'd release him from his control, he tilted her head up and captured her mouth, and his hands went to her sides pulling up from the chair, bringing her closer to his body. Bella responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. He pulled away letting her catch her breath. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"That was our first kiss." She whispered a bright blush on her cheeks, he nodded

"Yes," Before kissing her again. "And that was our second, definitely not the last."

Since that day Jasper kissed her whenever possible, before she went out when she came home and just because she was around, for Bella to have the constant affection was much needed change of pace and she loved it, it was like they were in paradise until a letter from the Cullen's appeared in the mail. Carlisle and Esme were still in Forks, they had said they would stay a couple of more months, and then they would make their up to help Bella. That made her think of how long she had until she was going to be changed, Aro had told them until the end of the year then he would change her weather she was ready or not. She still wanted to do things before she was changed but with it being August she didn't know exactly how to accomplish them before the end of the year.

One night while Jasper was out hunting she sat down and made a list it wasn't concrete it mostly consisted of her dreams, things she knew she could after she changed but also things she couldn't, like have a baby. The thoughts of her nonexistent baby made her remember how far she and Jasper had gone and where they had yet to go. It happened one night when they were settled on the couch watching a new movie Bella had streamed from the internet. It had started innocently enough, they'd been testing their limits and Jasper was much more open minded than Edward had been, it was a experience exploring his body, the scars that decorated his body, the way he moved and the sounds he made.

"Jasper…I want more than this. I want you, I want you to make love to me, I know it's pushing our limits but this is something I want." Jasper couldn't contain his smile, Bella thought he was worried for her safety which he was, but he would not deny her.

"Bella Darlin' I was waiting on you, I'm not Edward I know what I can and can't do, I just didn't want to push you until you were ready," Bella kissed his cheek more than happy with his answer

"You really are amazing you know that?" He kissed her nose,

"So you've told me." Just then Jasper phone beeped. "Hold that thought Darlin', Peter's calling." He had told her about his coven but they hadn't gone into a full conversation about them yet.

"Sure, I'm going to go take a shower." She disappeared up the stairs and he went into his study.

"Shoot," He answered.

Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was completely true. Not even he could have been prepared for what he saw.

"You know what this means don't you Peter?" Charlotte had been in awe and a little envious of the family they found. _Hybrids _It was something Peter had discovered in an old book about vampires kidnapping humans woman to have their way with them, the stories had stemmed from the South American region so he wanted to check it out but he wasn't expect this, hybrids, he was thinking of stories about women being drained dry or changed but not this.

The family was small, and the mother had died during the birth but the child was fine, apparently had grown up until they looked about 19 to 20 then stopped aging just like vampires. They could go either way drinking blood or eating food. Their father had stayed around to raise them, teach them but then had left leaving them to their aunt and cousin. There were two hybrids they encountered siblings from the same father but different mothers, the second mother survived and seemed happy enough, she was changed, a vampire mother.

"Major will want to know of this…though I doubt he was thinking this is what we would find; I think he was thinking more along the lines of newborns who could control themselves, like Bree." At mention of her name, Bree took Charlotte's hand, who motherly patted the girl's shoulder.

"We should go back, tell Major." The trip had led to Peter's current predicament calling Jasper to explain what they had found.

"Major you won't guess what we found." Jasper smiled at Peter's tone he seemed almost too sure of himself.

"I won't know till you tell me Peter." He heard the other man sigh. "Peter?"

"Hybrids, Major. Hybrids, half vampire, half human, it's possible to get humans pregnant and for them to live." Jasper felt like some had knocked the wind out of his non breathing lungs.

"What?"

"I discovered a note in a old book about vampires taking human women, we traveled to South America to see where the tale came from, what we found was a family of vampires and humans. A vampire mother, two hybrids and human sisters and cousins, the father had stayed only to covert the mother then he left, the hybrids are half siblings, different mothers, the first died in childbirth, they grown up like normal children but stop aging around the age of 18 to 20 then the live as vampires do. It's amazing the Volturi don't know or if they do it's a well guarded secret." Jasper sat down in the chair behind his desk…it was possible to have children? A family?

"Thank you Peter," Jasper stayed on the line just thinking,

"Major…do you think you and your mate would try?" Peter inquired, Jasper sighed not knowing the exact answer.

"I don't know…I don't know whether or not to tell Bella." Just then Bella walked into the room her hair still wet from her shower trailing down her back leaving little wet spots.

"Tell Bella what?" she questioned running a brush through her hair, she was wearing one of his shirts and her shorts.

"I'll talk to you later Peter." He promptly disconnected, motioning for Bella to come sit on his lap.

_**You need to tell her, if you keep this a secret…and she finds out you denied her a choice…you would be no better than the worthless mind reader**_

_I'm not going to deny her a choice…I couldn't do that…she deserved my complete honesty_

"That was Peter on the phone, he told me he changed a girl when they killed Victoria, she was very controlled for a newborn so I asked them to look into other anomalies I just never expected them to find this." He got up and started pacing. Bella sat quietly waiting for him to continue.

"Jasper?" He quickly continued on.

"It's possible for vampires and humans to…to have a baby. That's what they found…hybrids." Bella sat back against the chair letting it soak it. A baby? It was possible to have a baby and a family…the dream she knew was impossible was now suddenly an option.

"Talk to me Jasper don't just pace and expect me to know what to say…" She got up and wrapped her arms around him, her hand on his chest, and her chest pressed against his back while he stared out the window.

"I don't know what to feel Bella, I could give you everything you wanted, but you could die…it's dangerous, the two they found are only half siblings, the first, his mother died while he was born…I can't lose you Bella not when I just found you." He turned around gathering her into his arms and holding her close. She wiggled her arms free and held him, her hands rubbing his back and running through his hair.

"Jasper, you forget that woman was probably all alone, for all you know the father wasn't there and didn't know what to do, we have family, and you haven't even let me decide." He pulled back and let her talk. "I need time to think, I won't lie and say I don't want a family, I never thought it was an option, but now…well maybe we could, Carlisle is a doctor he would be able to watch me, and with everything I'm sure Peter's gathered we would pretty well off right?" He nodded because he saw her side, they had a better chance here where they knew what they were dealing with and how to make sure Bella would be okay.

"Is that what you want Darlin'?" He questioned brushing one of the wet strands away from her face.

"Let's just go curl up on the bed okay? We'll talk about it in the morning and we can call Carlisle and see what he thinks, once we've talked about it, together, we'll make a decision, okay?" He smiled at his mate she always knew what to say and how to go about things when his head was spinning with the possibilities.

That night while Bella slept Jasper had Peter send him everything he found including the after effects he knew Peter would have been through in his research. He read everything and found Bella was right, with their situation differ would possibly be their saving grace.

While Jasper was up reading, Bella slept quietly but her dreams were entirely different matter.

"_Momma look! Stars!" A small girl raced out in front of her and pointed up at the sky, she wore a simple baby pink dress and her light brown hair was tied back in two ponytails, she glowed in the moonlight. _

"_Stars momma." A little boy who looked about the same age tug on her hand and lead her to the girl, he was dressed in jean overalls and a blue shirt his blond curls peaking out under his baseball cap._

"_It's a beautiful night isn't Suga?" Jasper had his arm around her while the children played in the night air._

"_It is, I love you." She kissed his cheek and leaned her head against his shoulder._

"_My Bella, Bella"_

"Bella?" She awoke with a gasp and sweat dripping down her neck, Jasper looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" She realized it was just a dream, only a dream.

"Yes, sorry I'm fine…just had a dream and it was so real…" she trailed off while she tied her hair up and off her neck.

"You wanna talk about it Darlin'" She shook her head,

"No, it's just a dream I'm fine. Ready to call Carlisle and see if this is even possible?" She didn't want to waste time that dream had affected her resolve and despite what she had told Jasper…now it more than a possibility it was a want.

He kissed her forehead and they went to the study to call Carlisle.

After several hours of discussion between Carlisle, Bella and Jasper, as well as Peter and Charlotte, it was concluded it would be safe for the couple to try, if they chose to have a child. Bella had left Jasper to disconnect with the others and she went to the glass room staring at the falling snow and visions of children playing flashed before her eyes.

"Darlin' there's no pressure okay?" Jasper came in with a hot cup of tea and handed it to her. She took a sip.

"I want to Jazz…I just can't stop thinking about it, I dreamed about them last night, I see them now in the snow…I think I want to try." She sounded so certain and sure of herself it made Jasper and Major proud she was their mate, Bella was a strong confident woman if she said she could handle it then she could, and she would have the God of War to protect and see to her every need, she would be fine.

"You say the word Suga, I'm kind of excited about it, I never thought I could have a child, I hope she looks like you," He mused holding his mate to his chest as they watched the snow.

"I think he'll look like you Jazz."

**A/N: Okay everyone still with me? I know it's kind of fast, but I'm a chessy ball for babies and I think Bella and Jasper deserve it, but of course their happiness needs some drama! No worries the plot will thicken remember there's still Edward and Alice as well as Aro. A lot happened in this chapter and I know it seemed fast but weeks/months have passed and they are a lot closer than before and they are mates so it kind of speeds up the process. I thought this would be a good stopping place and now I'm on to Chapter 7 so hopefully it will be out soon maybe tomorrow or tonight or by the end of the week. But reviews feed me so the more reviews I get the fast you get your chapters. Much love, Pheonix**


	7. Author's Note  Sorry!

**Okay guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter but I need to inform ya'll of a couple of things. I'm trying to get the writing going and get as much as possible out before I have to go back to work and school and it's another couple of months before I get this kind of time! I think I need to post a poll, I'm getting mixed reviews on what to do about Aro and the Volturi, some want them good, some want them bad. What do you think? Check on the poll on my profile, or you can review and leave a comment, I'll be checking them for a couple of days and see what the results are, I might surprise you guys and go in a completely different directions! But I need your input so please! ASAP!**

**The faster I get results, the fast I can put my plot into actions! Chapter 7 is probably going to be a long one with lots of development! Stick around!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay guys! It looks like you're in for another long chapter with a lot happening! Hope you're enjoying the story and sticking around!**

**Krystal214: I'm totally glad you inquired and I love getting feedback so I responded, I find if authors can answer questions and keep their readers in the loop it allows them to get a peek inside their heads and makes the story better :D**

**TwilightAddict71484: Don't apologize for throwing out ideas! Unlike some authors this story has a very basic plotline, and I do enjoy when my readers throw out idea to me, some of which I use and some I don't depending. Example in the last chapter Bella's and Jasper's first kiss wasn't even written in, and then a reader mentioned how excited she was for the first kiss and I had to write it in! I won't give away the plot but you've definitely peaked my interest with Aro being their grandfather, but don't forget he wants Bella on the guard!**

**Viola1701e: Everyone is entitled to their opinion.**

**Kouga's Older Woman: Here's more for you!**

**Beautiful-Liar13: Thanks so much for your review, and I'm sure other reviewers are wondering the same, at this point in time No, Alice and Edward don't know about Bella and Jasper being mates, I'll address that soon enough, as for Aro, well you'll have to wait and see :) **

**TrueSkye: I was waiting for your review! I added in the first kiss just for you! Can't leave you laying there! You need to be to see how our dear couple continues on! I'm with you, I love Jasper-babies! **

**Soulsistesinaslan: Welcome! I'm so happy you love the story! It's such a compliment to hear you love the way I write! I was having some doubts about my ability and you lightened up my day. My plot is just out of my head and on to paper so I'm glad it's making sense. Yes, I don't like Bella as a weakness helpless girl, confident Bella is much better, plus I can't stand Jasper being a pushover for the pixie. You'll definitely see the God and Goddess at work, though where I'm not so sure about. Yes, I was a little troubled trying to figure out a way to explain and that's what came from Peter and Charlotte, I couldn't kill Bree. You'll get some insight from Rose in this chapter, as far as Bella…well I can't say much, you know that. Jasper definitely is protective and that will only get stronger.**

**It seems like people are in favor of the Volturi being good…well you'll just have to see how it pans out! :P**

***By the way! There will a lemon in this chapter, if you don't want to read that, feel free to look over it, you'll be able to tell when it's coming!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, wish, but I don't.**

Jasper being the good ole' southern gentleman that he was, had one stipulation for Bella if she wanted a baby, she had to marry him first. He was worried about asking her through, he didn't want her to think he was like Edward, making her wait and trying to mold her into something she wasn't. It was just he wanted the baby to be completely Whitlock when they were made, and he definitely wanted his mate to bear his last name. He chose the same place they shared their first kiss to ask her to marry him. It was early morning and Bella was curled up on the window sill, her hair tossed up in a messy bun looking out at the snow a soft smile on her face.

"Darlin', I have something we need to discuss." His drawl came out and he sat down behind her pulling her into his lap, she snuggled against him,

"What's up Jazz?" Figuring everything about his mate was unorthodox he pulled the ring he'd save from his late grandmother out of his pocket, it had been passed down to the next Whitlock woman, he'd never given it to Alice…something just felt off if he did. It was also too simple a design for her.

"I'm not Edward darlin', but when we have a baby they're gonna have my name from the moment they're conceived. Marry me." He didn't leave much room for argument and he hoped his young mate would agree.

She laughed at him saying she already thought of him as her husband considering she was his mate. He agreed but he still wanted his ring on her finger and to call her his wife.

"Nothing fancy Jasper, no huge wedding, just you, me and priest and witnesses that it." He agreed not needing the wedding itself to be grand, just their wedding night. It had been a week since they decided they would try to have a baby, and it was a week since Jasper had made the agreement with Bella that they would marry first. Of course for Bella that didn't mean she could practice with her soon to be husband, and each night he made her wait, she made him need her all the more, it was amazing what one could learn from stories online. She put them to good use until her lovely mate was begging for release.

A week was all Jasper could handle of Bella's relentless teasing before he sent her into town to buy a wedding dress, and wedding gown for their honeymoon, Jasper had decided to get back at his little hellcat and had Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme come to the wedding. Emmett had been ordained as a minister and therefore could official for them. Carlisle, Esme and Rose would be the witnesses.

Bella returned to find her family there and a big grin on Jasper's face. She pretended to be cross with him, poking him in the chest while she spoke.

"I thought I said nothing big." She gave him a quick kiss and set her dress in the hall closet with her bag from Victoria Secret.

"It's not big, Emmett's a minister, and the rest are our witnesses, guess what Sweetheart? You're getting married tonight." Bella would deny it if she could but when Jasper got bossy on her it turned her on, she loved when he took control from her and today was one of those instances.

"Come on Bella, Rose and me will help you get ready," Esme had already taken her dress from the closet and was leading her upstairs with only the subtle grace Esme possessed. Once the door closed behind the girls the men went about setting up a simple ceremony in the glass room. Jasper had it decorated much like their first kiss, but with much more wedding-eque feel to it.

Bella allowed Esme and Rose to lay out her dress while she showered and dried in the bathroom, it was almost unreal, her about to get married and her family not being there…she use to imagine her mother doing her makeup and giving her advice while her father would be there at the end of the aisle waiting to walk her down to her new husband. Now it was solely her, Rose touched her hair when she sat down to do her makeup, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I know this must be hard Rose…" She tried to start, to explain but rose merely smiled sadly and motioned for her to sit and let her brush her hair. Rose had always wanted a baby and now here was her soon to be sister in law with the chance to have one. It was painful she would admit but motherhood would fine for Bella, and Rose would always be around for her niece or nephew, she could live through the young face, even if they weren't her own.

"It is, a little, I'm happy for you though," Bella could see through Rose's forced smile and a thought occurred to her, something that would give Rose her own little claim to the future child.

"You know the baby would need a godmother." This time Rose's smile was genuine, she would truly have a role in the young child's life and it was more than she thought she would have.

"It would be an honor." She beamed. Esme smiled proudly and took girls down to the ceremony. Rose had made Emmett swear to keep the ceremony simple and fast, no jokes or gags or she would deny him for more than a couple of years, something Emmett wouldn't be able to stand.

"You know, I need someone to walk me down the aisle," Bella said as she slid her arm into Carlisle's unsuspecting one, causing him to stumble for a moment, before he regained his composure.

"Of course my dear," He didn't bother to hide proud smile on his face. Time slowed down then for Bella, the walk to glass room and seeing Jasper all dressed up made her gasp, he was so handsome in his tuxedo his hair still unruly and prefect, a smile on his face as he saw her coming. It was becoming real for her, tonight she would give her husband everything she was, her body, mind and soul, and there was no other candidate she could think of. Jasper was everything she wanted and needed.

"Dearly beloved…" Jasper tuned Emmett out, focusing solely on Bella, she'd looked so beautiful walking towards with the most gorgeous blush on her cheeks, her hair gentle falling around her face despite it being pulled back, her slender figure hugged closely by her dress, soft fabric and all Bella. A little sweetheart neckline, and A-line skirt, what truly caught his attention was her eyes, her deep chocolate eyes looked only at him, like he was the very air she breathed the sun, moon and stars.

"The rings please," Jasper pulled a simple gold tiara ring out of his jacket pocket; it was so simple and just Bella. It was older piece created with a Mexican heritage, it would be hard to find a tiara shaped ring with only the tiara piece having the Spanish lace design. It had been in his family and it had survived the Southern Wars with him, Alice had never seen it because he felt it was too plain for her, Alice was anything but simple. Bella's eyes watered as he slipped it on her finger.

"I, Jasper Whitlock, take you Isabella Marie Swan, as my lawfully wedded wife, now and forever more." Jasper was a little surprised at the ring Bella had chosen for him, it was a plain gold band with woven design; he smiled softly as she placed it on his finger.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Jasper Whitlock, as my lawfully wedded husband," she looked straight into his eyes, "Now, and forever more." Jasper couldn't wait for Emmett to say his line; his fingers touched her cheeks and drew her in for the kiss that would bind them.

"What the hell Jasper! I couldn't even-" Emmett caught Rose's eye, "I mean, you may kiss you're bride…like you already have." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Bella had barely caught her breath when Jasper lifted into his arms, carrying her out of the sunroom, barely containing his smile he peppered her face and neck with kisses.

"My wife, my bride, My Bella, _Te amo mi diosa_" He could hear his family leaving quietly and quickly, perhaps Carlisle knew more than he let on, because Major wanted, craved his mate and he was beginning to get annoyed by the others in the house.

_**Mate, Bella…**_He growled low, urging Jasper on.

_I heard you, we will, tonight we have our mate_ Jasper's promise kept him calm and collected while Bella slid from his arms and into their bedroom, she sat the vanity and slowly undid her hair from the pins Esme and Rose had put in. Jasper just watched in awe of her, her movements deliberate, the tussle of her hair and the way she arched her chest when she reached for the zipper on her gown.

"Allow me," He removed her hands and pulled the zipper free, letting the dress pull at her feet, she was dressed in simple white lace, her bra pushing up breasts and her underway barely exposing her lovely backside, yet she still held this innocent look about her.

"Thank you, now go sit on the bed while I put something on," catching the look on his face she giggled, "I promise you'll like it." She really did have no idea what she did to his control when her voice held that little note of authority, honestly the woman told him to jump off a bridge overlooking the Grand Canyon and he would say _"Where do you want me to land"_ But if he was whipped, he sure didn't mind it. While she disappeared into the bathroom, Jasper shrugged off his jacket and tie, leaving on only his slacks which he unbuckled, and his shirt which he unbuttoned the first three buttons. He had just laid back when Bella emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a piece of fabric…or at least it looked like a piece of fabric, he assumed it was a piece of lingerie.

Bella was a little self-conscious when she bought the baby doll gown but its simplicity had caught her attention and she knew it would be perfect for their wedding night. The bra part was decorated in simple lace and the material that flowed down to her hips was almost see through but could modestly hide her body. She ran her fingers through her hair again before taking a deep breath and walking out to model it for her husband. She half-heartedly attempted to cover her chest but Jasper was up and standing before her pulling her arms down, refusing to allow her to be shy.

"So beautiful, my mate," He tilted her head up, gently possessing her lips, making her forget about her modestly. His lips trailed from hers, to her neck and collarbone, where he gently planted kisses and nips. She brought her arms to his back, desperate to have something to hold on to, while he brought her body alive.

"Jasper," She whispered his name and she felt a soft rumble against her chest, "Jazz…" before she knew it; he had picked her up, cradling her body to his and walked them towards the bed. She smiled softly at him as he laid her down on the center. He nuzzled his cheek against hers,

"Let me take care of you Darlin' I promise you'll like it." He smirked as he quoted her, and proceed to start at the base of her neck, pressing kisses and running his hands over her skin. Bella arched her back the little sensations sending fire through her blood. He raised her up, undoing the clasp that held her gown up, and tossed it on the floor exposing her body to him, the only thing hiding her was the lace boy shorts she wore.

"Those will go soon enough." He teased and tossed off his own shirt, he was still conscious of his scars but Bella made him feel proud that he had withstood the battles and wars that he was worth something, that he was worth everything to her, the little hitch her voice was his proof.

Bella ran her hands over the textured skin of Jasper's warm body, she knew how he got these scars but they only added to him, she committed each scar to memory and let her fingers dance along his waist, hinting that she would remove his slacks.

"Talk to me Darlin', tell me what you want. This is all about you." Jasper needed to hear her voice to know she wanted him like he needed her.

"You Jasper, I just need you. I need you to make me your wife, to take me as your mate, to show me exactly how you love me." It was all the encouragement he needed, he knew he would be gently with his bride; she was still human and a virgin. A double edge sword to be sure.

"Lay there Darlin' I'm going to make sure you're thoroughly satisfied." He saw her open her mouth to protest and he quickly kissed her again, while his hand trailed down her body. When he looked at her all her saw was her look completely innocent and sexy at the same time, her hair fanned out around her, her lips were a darker shade of pink and her eyes were filled with love and lust. He allowed his fingers to brush over the spot between her legs, she was already wet, with needing him, he groaned and pulled his control tighter. He needed to take it slow. He slowly rubbed through the fabric of her panties, the sounds of her moans music to his ears. Her fingers were gripping the sheets of the bed.

"Oh Jasper…" She bit her bottom lip.

"Baby doll, I want to hear you, don't hold back on me." His southern accent was in full swing now.

Bella rocked her hips against Jasper's hand. She needed it, she's been up and down with his teasing and she wanted him, his little touches had been in all the right spots, building her up.

"Touch me; please…do something to me." Jasper was more than happy to oblige his mate; he shed his slacks, leaving on the close fitting boxers. His body was over hers, his mouth dipped to the swell of her breast, lightly flicking his tongue out to taste her. Bella moaned his name and her hand went to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. Added encouragement, Jasper sucked the little bud into his mouth lightly nipping and licking, while his free hand massaged her other breast.

"Oh Jazz…yes…it feels so good, yes," Bella arched her back, her body coming alive to respond to the attention. Jasper switched breast and let one of his hands trail down to the junction of her legs, this time pulling off her panties and touching her wetness for the first time. He tentatively ran one finger along her slit up to the bundle of nerves.

"Ah, Jasper…" She arched her hips to his hand; obviously her that spot was particular sensitive. He hummed adding stimulation and slide one finger inside her. Bella moan his name and clung to his back,

"That's it baby, let the pleasure take you over." Jasper hadn't ever needed to use his gift on Bella, all her feelings were always there for him, and she was always genuine but he knew enough that her first time would cause pain and she would bleed, he also knew he couldn't take the pain away, but he could sure as hell lessen it with his gift, by over powering her with pleasure, lust and love.

"Talk to me baby doll, do you need me? Do you want me?" Bella nodded, her breathing was fast and she could barely think, between Jasper's hand between her legs and his mouth on her breasts.

"Please Jasper…Please, I need you, I need you now." She arched her chest up, desperate for him. He pulled away from her, quickly shedding his boxers and laying back.

"It'll be easier this way Darlin'," He positioned her to straddle his waist, but Bella took over from there. She placed her hands on his chest, and rocked her hips, her wetness center rubbing along his hardened cock. He moaned,

"Bella…Darlin'…" She smiled at him, having discovered her power over him. She moved her hips in little circles and he nearly rose off the bed to meet her.

"I need you Bella, I've teased you, and you've teased me, please let me come home." The tenderness in his voice caused Bella to still; they locked eyes, her chocolate to his golden.

"I love you Jasper." She rose up a little giving him way to position himself under her. His hands were on her hips, helping her, guiding her.

"And I love you Bella." Simultaneously he pulled her down on him, while letting his powers relax and pleasure her. She let out a soft cry, but it instantly shifted into a moan as she settled fully on him, he let her adjust, waiting for her to move, for her to comfortable.

Bella knew it would hurt, and it did but it felt as if someone had accidently bumped her, she could also feel the spike in her feelings…Jasper, her mate, was always looking her for wellbeing, and she assumed he'd use his gift to less her pain. She felt stretched, but filled, complete, in the most wonderful way. She shifted and she felt her muscles contract the feeling was so good.

Jasper allowed her to control the movements, she slowly started rocking her hips, and moving up and down him, but by god, the woman had no idea what it felt like, to be home, she was tight, hot and wet, and everything felt so perfect, he added her to movements, moving up and down to meet her, making sure to hit that tight bundle of nerves with each time of their movements.

"Oh god, Jasper…it…it's so good…I think I'm gonna…" She tossed her head back; her beautiful body glistened in the moonlight from the window. Jasper could feel it too, her body was like a spring just waiting to be released. He was right there with her, her body demanding he follow her over the edge.

"Yes, Bella, come undo for me," He pushed hard inside her, exploding with his release and she cried out his name while her muscle gripped him, milking him for all he was, her own climax reached just seconds before his. She lay down on his chest, her body still around his, her breathing was fast but she was slowly catching her breath. He whispered in her ear,

"That was just the beginning of how I'll show you I love you." He spent the night showing his mate all the ways they could enjoy themselves.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes Bella allowed herself to just bask in the wonderful aches in her muscles. Jasper had run a bath for her right before they called it a night, relaxed and loved Bella snuggled among Jasper's pillow.

"Good morning Darlin'," Bella leaned up as Jasper brought in a tray with pancakes, two sides of bacon, and a small portion of eggs. "Gotta eat up Suga," He sat down next to her while she quietly munched.

"Where'd you learn to cook Cowboy?" She lightly elbowed him; he gave her a crooked smile.

"Well my mama thought a decent man should know how to cook, trust that my father and siblings knew their way around a kitchen. I just keep learning in the newer times." She nodded quietly, thinking to herself that when she was changed she would be forever the age she was, forever look the way she was now, and she would have to acclimate herself in the changing times.

"What's on your mind, Darlin'?" Jasper saw Bella's eyes drift away as if he was losing her in her thoughts. She blinked and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Nothing…was just thinking about the future, you know? I'll forever be just like this." She tilted her head to the side and brought his knuckles up to her face.

"We'll take the future one day at a time Hun; you have me to protect you." He leaned down nuzzling her neck.

The snow storm that delayed their flight quickly blew over, and Alice and Edward were on their way back to Forks.

"Something has happened, hasn't it Alice?" Edward didn't usually invade his mate's privacy and between the two of them they were open with each other and didn't keep secrets.

"I can't really tell, it's more of a feeling, I just _I just know_ something has happened." They had spent quite some time away from their family and the loved ones they hurt. Despite his being unable to read Bella's mind, he knew she was waiting for the moment when he would leave her, it was in her body language. Defensive and guarded, but now…from the little he heard from Carlisle and Esme she was doing fine, but the Volturi had still demanded her changed. He knew Aro wanted her, her ability to be immune to vampire's powers was something Aro could harness. He still felt guilt, Bella was important to him, perhaps it was just the draw of her blood; he cringed at the memory of her birthday.

"We're about 5 minutes from Forks Edward." Alice expertly navigated the small car around a sharp turn. He nodded and quickly dialed Carlisle's number.

"Edward?"

"Carlisle, Alice and I are 3 minutes from Forks-" He immediately cut him off.

"We're not there Edward, we've relocated to Alaska, perhaps we can meet you half way? I think we need to explain a few things. A lot has happened since you two have been gone." Edward barely heard Carlisle, snapping the phone shut.

"Alaska Alice, they've moved." Alice nodded, and swerved the car around.

"What will we find Edward? Carlisle said they needed to explain something. I don't think we'll like what we're told." Her eyes were focused on the road but her fingers had laced with his. He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles.

"Ali, I promise, we'll have each other regardless of what they tell us. It'll be okay." Alice smiled, and pushed the car as fast as it would go.

Carlisle snapped the phone close. Glancing up at his mate and then out the window to the newly fallen snow outside their home.

"Esme, I think we go and inform Jasper and Bella about Edward and Alice's impeding arrival I don't think he heard me say we should meet half way." Esme nodded, her son could be so stubborn, Edward was like her baby despite that he was grown and not hers. But she would not allow him to come and hurt Bella whom she considered her daughter, especially now that her father thought her to be dead.

"Perhaps we can intercept Edward and Alice? I would hate to interrupt their honeymoon." Carlisle sighed, but agreed.

"Rosalie? Emmett?" He called them and they agreed to inform Jasper while Carlisle and Esme went to find the fast approaching couple.

Rosalie's opinion on Bella had drastically changed, though she agreed she would not have willing chosen her life, but Bella was fully informed and she'd found love, and with the possibility of a child? Allowing Rose to be its godmother? Rose had to see that Bella had a good heart and even greater ability to forgive all the harshness Rosalie had pushed on her. Emmett had noticed her change and it made her happy that he no longer was caught between his mate and the woman he saw as his little sister. She saw the weight that was lifted off him.

"Let's go Rosie," Emmett held his hand out for her and they disappeared into the snow off to the couple's home.

Bella had been informed of what to expect if she got pregnant right away, Peter had interviewed the surviving mother to know what she'd gone through, and from what they told her, she was quite sure she was pregnant now. She felt different.

"Jasper," She called to him while she was in the bathroom looking in the mirror imagining what it would be like.

"What's up Bells?" She smiled he always gave her cute new pet names. He leaned against the door frame.

"I, Jasper I think I'm pregnant."

**Okay! I know this took me forever and a day, but I was trying to research exactly long Bella's pregnancy was in the book, and to add my own flair to it, so we'll see how it plays out, it's not really true to the books, hello Fanfiction! But I hope it stays in the realm of possibility well as much as possible with vampires and shifters and stuff. Hope ya'll stay with me! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 everyone! Well lots more is going to happened! So Bella thinks she's pregnant and now everything gets set in motion! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**SkylerBlack: UGH! Me too! I'm all for Bella having a girl but enough with the Nessie nonsense! Don't worry too much it'll be a surprise but trust that the names will definitely not match up to the book.**

**Amberosia1: I'm going to try to stay close to reality with vampire pregnancies, thanks for the timeline. **

**Krystal214: I just had to have Emmett marry them! Some comic relief lol, yes I move kind of fast with them getting married and with the bun in the oven, I've read the book and seen the movies except for the 4****th**** one. I'm glad you like the story so far. As far as Edward and Alice are concerned you'll just have to see how that plays out. **

**Beautiful-Liar13: ;) Don't worry too much I think you'll like the outcome!**

**TrueSkye: So happy you enjoyed Bella and Jasper getting sexed up! Jasper knows Bella's taste is simple and enjoys it. Oh just wait for Edward and Alice :D**

**TwilightAddict71484: Lol what an idea! My only concern is Bella actually being able to carry 4 babies! If I decide to stay true to the book, Bella would have to be turned after she gives birth. Hmmm but that's debatable you'll just have to stay tuned!**

**JXB Addicted: Oh just wait! I hope it's up to your expectations **

**Soulsistersinaslan: I'm so glad you liked it! I knew I had to stay true to Jasper and Bella's characters and the Major demanded nothing less than the best Who am I to argue? But yes Jasper is more than a fierce protector and a pretty face. Trouble is definitely on the way**

**Twimama77: Thanks!**

**Kouga's older woman: It's on the way.**

**AbbeNormal: You have no idea how wonderfully happy you made me with you review, Thank you so much for that inspiration. It's very hard to stand out, and I honestly didn't think my writing was the best, at least enough to be a professional, but if you would like to know I'm actually playing with an Orginal story with my own characters. To read the wonderful things you thought about my little fanfiction was just so touching! I'm so glad you voted as well! I've got a pretty good idea where I'll take the Volturi angle and I hope everyone likes it. That's a very lovely tradition for your family, it's definitely a thought! Thank you so much!**

Jasper instantly shifted, his body language screaming protect. Bella was instantly pulled into his arms.

_**Family, protect family, mate…Bella…Baby...**_Major growled and clawed at Jasper to be free his instinct to protect his mate growing stronger.

Bella found herself in the center of their bed with Jasper holding her against his chest, carefully looking over her body, his hand paying special attention to her stomach.

"It's still early to tell, remember what Peter said? Vampire pregnancy are a lot faster than normal human ones, according to that woman hers was just under two months, but the first was a slightly shorter…I think it depends on baby." Jasper had regained control and was talking, explaining to keep from going completely animalistic with Bella. Her brushing her hands along his skin and through his hair helped.

"Well we should call Carlisle, ask them to come over and stay with us so he can take care of me-" Major cut her off with a soft sharp growl, Jasper shook his head.

"Hey Cowboy, you're my mate, you're my protector, my husband, and the father of my baby." She took his face in her hands forcing him to look at her. "Carlisle is just making sure I'm okay, making sure the baby will be okay." Jasper nodded his head Bella was his saving grace, keeping him in check and grounded.

"Sorry Darlin' Major likes to run away with me sometimes," He grinned and she kissed his cheek.

"How 'bout I grab a bite while you-" A sudden knock on the door and Rosalie and Emmett calling them from downstairs interrupted them.

"Jasper? Bella?" Emmett's loud voice echoed through the house.

"Coming Em," Bella called down and walked out of their bedroom, Jasper right behind her.

"What's up man?" Jasper sat Bella down on the couch while he fixed her a snack; Rose went and sat down with her.

"Edward and Alice are on their way back now. Carlisle and Esme have gone to talk to them but they don't know if they can hold them off enough to explain everything before they get here." Jasper exhaled and gave Bella the sandwich he'd made for her. She took a small bite; Edward and Alice were coming back? Suddenly she wasn't feeling very well anymore.

"Jazz…" She looked up at him with worry in her eyes, and instantly Major growled, Edward and Alice would only add stress for Bella and that was endangering her. Something he would not allow.

"Rose stay with Bella, me and Em will go join Esme and Carlisle." Bella almost choked on her sandwich.

"No Jasper, stay. We can work this out without you having to fight with them. I don't want it." Jasper exhaled and cursed that she could ask him to bring her the stars and he would find a way to do it.

"You don't have to fight with Jasper, Carlisle called, they're already here. At the main house, but they're ETA is in a few minutes." Emmett shoved his phone back into his pocket. Bella sighed and finished off the sandwich placing a hand on her stomach…Peter wasn't kidding when they said it would a fairly quick pregnancy.

"Bella?" Rose's voice was laced with worry and she touched her arm gently.

"I'm fine Rose, just want to sit here and wait for them to get here so we can clear the air." As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Carlisle poked his head in.

"Jasper Bella, it's time." Jasper was up and at the door, keeping himself reined in but on guard with his former sibling and ex-wife entering his home.

It only took one breathe of air that Edward could smell Bella all over Jasper, and a completely new scent coming from Bella, something mixed with her own particular scent.

The next couple of hours were spent with a surprisingly calm Edward and Alice; well at least up until they found out Bella was pregnant. It was actually an announcement for the whole family.

"Do you understand how dangerous that is for? I thought you cared about her Jasper." Edward wasn't shouting but the low vicious tone in his voice said it all.

_**Mind reader…kill. Threaten me, Bella…mate.**_ Major was ringing in his head, buzzing his mind

"Edward, listen to me, carefully. I'm controlling myself, not to leap across this living room to rip you apart limb from limb, you will not tell me I don't care about My Mate. I gave her every choice every possible outcome, I know it's dangerous; I'm overly cautious as it is, but unlike you, I will protect my wife and support the choices she makes. We're partners in this." Bella couldn't have been more in love and proud of Jasper. The push over was gone, and she was surprised Alice had stayed so quiet through this. Edward remained seated simply glaring at Jasper. Alice touched his arm and nuzzled up against him.

"Please Edward, we didn't come to fight, don't ruin this, please." She was unnaturally soft and not pushing her will.

"Now look boys, while you _talk _this out, I'm going upstairs with Rose and Bella to examine her, Emmett and Esme please let's keep the damage to a minimal." Jasper kissed Bella's cheek and the inside of her wrist when she stood up to leave with Rose. Once they had left the room, Alice turned on them.

"Listen, we had visited the Volturi as a show of good faith, Aro would like us to go back and be on the guard, but you know now that's going to be difficult now that we know about Bella and the baby. Granted…I couldn't see this…see that you would be hers…" It showed in her face that it bothered her a little; Edward seemed indifferent only bother by the fact that Bella was put in danger.

"I suppose you'll have to go visit Aro as well, now that you've found your mate." Edward nearly snarled at Jasper. Jasper remained calm and collected.

"Look Edward, Bella thinks she's pregnant, we're not 100 percent sure hence why Carlisle is here. Can't you just accept we're together, it's not like we through a huge fit when you left Bella for Alice. Bella wasn't even angry with you! I didn't even care about it by that point. You're one to talk about caring for mates, when yours is vibrating with hate and betrayal." It took all of his control not to carelessly toss Alice out of their home, her betrayal in deliberately keeping him from Bella.

_**Get rid of her. Get rid of them…mate…Bella, need to see Bella.**_ Jasper stalked away, giving orders that Edward and Alice not leave the living room area unless they were leaving their home. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

"We're on route Major, ETA 10 minutes." Peter's voice rang in his ears and it was the only thing aside from the possibility of his mate being pregnant that was keeping him in control.

"Good," He took a quick breath, "I need you here." It took a lot for the Major to admit it, but his coven was the only ones he could trust at this point. Charlotte and Peter were more than capable of taking down the Cullen coven if need be, but at this point, only Alice and Edward were on that list. Jasper could tell his mate and former sister had forged quite a bond and Rose's protection of Bella was more than welcome, obviously Emmett was completely wrapped around Rose's finger, meaning Emmett's protection as well. Esme was completely open with her feelings and even though she viewed Edward as her son, Bella was her daughter, with now possibly carrying her grandchild. She was with Jasper and Bella. Carlisle…he couldn't quite figure out, but needless to say, he was sure Esme would have her way with him should he try something.

"Bella?" Jasper gingerly poked his head into the guest room that was currently occupied by his mate, sister and Carlisle.

"Jazz, come here," Bella reached for his hand and he quickly went to her side. Rose stood off to the side quietly looking at the couple and then around the room. Carlisle just smiled and nodded his head.

"Come on Rose, let's give them some privacy." She gracefully got to her feet and followed him outside. The obvious lack of answers sent him into a small panic but Jasper reined in his feelings waiting for Bella.

Bella brushed her knuckles over Jasper's face and smiled up at him, Carlisle had given her the metaphorical pink line! She was pregnant.

"Oh Jazz, we're going to have a baby." Jasper's face changed at least a couple of expression before Bella could finally see the unadulterated joy. He kissed her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Bella" Kiss, "You've given me" Kiss, "the greatest wedding present." Kiss, he wrapped his arms around her as he set her back on her feet.

"Hey, you gave him to me, I think I got the best wedding present." She giggled and looked down at her stomach.

The sudden crashing of furniture and shouting broke the happy couple out of their bliss.

"I suppose if I asked you to stay up here you wouldn't?" He tried but Bella just gave him that look.

"Not on your life. This is our house, I'm the mistress here not anyone else." She took his hand and they quickly went downstairs.

The sight they saw was not what was expected by any stretch of the imagination, human or not.

Emmett was holding down Alice, and Edward was growling at her. If looks could kill Esme would have buried her well beneath six feet, Carlisle stood by almost indifferent but definitely cold to his would be daughter and Rosalie…Rosalie looked down right murderous. Just like the seductive monster humans idolized in their movies. The silence between them all was only broken by Bella's soft voice.

"Emmett? What's going on?" She took careful steps but Jasper stopped her before her feet could touch the final stair.

"Traitor. I…I trusted you." Edward's voice was laced with anguish and pain, nearly causing Jasper to hunch over, but Major would not have him showing weakness to anyone but Bella.

"Edward," Bella's voice reached his ears, "What's going on?" Edward turned his golden eyes on Bella and the emotional turmoil she saw flashing through them caused her to gasp. Edward's stance quickly shifted from offensive to submissive as he approached Bella, knowing Jasper was right there. He didn't feel like chancing his life with Jasper so close by, knowing he was on a hair trigger as it was. Edward slowly got down on his knees in front of Bella, barely raising his head to look at her.

_**Too close! Dangerous! Bella!**_ Major was howling at Jasper but Jasper knew Edward wasn't in any position to harm his mate, his entire demeanor had change and the fact alone that he'd let his mate be pinned by another male screamed that something was wrong.

"Bella, I." he shook his head, as if he was trying to piece together his thoughts. "I…Alice…" Bella wanted to reach out to touch him, but Jasper held her wrist. She snapped her head at him, but he shook his head. He was willing to hear Edward out but Bella touching him was out of the question. She sighed and merely nodded, deciding she'd deal with him later.

"Alice was going to take you back to Aro. I saw it. I saw it in her mind…" Edward turned his glaze on Alice, dark and menacing. "She is, she is my true mate, I know that, but we never…I never agreed to that. It was something Aro decided with her without me, something she hid from me. I love her Bella I do, but she betrayed me, betrayed our family. She would have sold you just to make sure either Jasper or I could hold you in both senses, as my sister or as his mate. She knew…she knew Jasper was your mate, and let me think I was in love with you. It was a game for her…Oh Bella…" Edward didn't even wait to hear a response before he out the door and into the snow covered yard. Alice only then let out a sob of pain. Bella sank down on the steps, while Jasper fought to keep from killing the pixie.

"Major?" Peter and Charlotte entered from where Edward left, Charlotte instantly was by Bella's side and Peter flanked off to Jasper's right.

"Stand down, it appears even Edward was being played in this game." Together Jasper and Bella walked towards Emmett and Alice.

"Why?" Bella didn't bother to hide the venom in her voice this time around, the last time she and Alice had spoken she'd tried to be pleasant and understanding, this time, the vampire in front of her was worth about as much as the dirt beneath her feet. How dare she play with people's lives? Did she honestly think it was okay to deliberately keep Edward in the dark and to force Jasper into thinking he was a monster? To make him think his scars weren't something to be proud of? The rage and hate pouring off Bella had Jasper's stepping back, he'd intended to get all the information out of Alice as he could then have either killed or sent back to her employer but his mate's emotions proved to be something to be reckoned with, and if he was being totally honestly he found it a little humorous and attractive that Bella would be the one to dish out the punishment.

Alice stared up at Bella's face, she definitely wasn't the same little human that Edward had first brought home, what stood before her was exactly as she'd fear and had tried to prevent; the return of the Goddess of War. She'd known since Edward had first brought Bella home that underneath her mousy appearance was the other half of Jasper's soul, his true mate. Even when she first met Jasper in that diner she'd known he wasn't her mate, but it was a part of a completely separate gift altogether, it was dangerous and from what she gathered, the reason she was placed in that insane asylum when she was human. She was very manipulative as well able to see glimpses of the future. She hadn't known Bella before Edward brought her home and then we Jasper started to take interest did it all click together. She thought she could mutually separate from Jasper and let him be happy with Bella, and she also started to get closer to Edward, finding her true mate under her nose all along. Nothing was decided until Aro had summoned them to visit. He'd sought her out while she was separated from Edward and revealed that he was informed of her other gift, he wanted her to use it to bring Bella to him, to have her become the center piece of gifted guardians he had. He threatened Edward's life and the life of the Cullen's who'd adopted her as their daughter, unless she agreed to produce Bella. He didn't reveal why other than her ability to immune to their powers, but Alice suspected there had to be another reason for him to go to such extremes. While Alice was close to Bella, she couldn't allow anything to happen to Edward or her family. Now she was faced with a choice, reveal all she knew and pray they would forgive her, or say nothing and watch the events unfold?

Either way, she doubted she would live to see the future for much longer.

**Okay guys! Lot's happened in this chapter! Well now you know about Alice and Edward, not to worry too much I have plans! Have faith in me! It's going to get good! I hate cliff hangers too; chapter 9 is already in the works! **

**-Phoenix**


	10. Chapter 9

**JXB Addicted: Now she's in for it! You'll have to read to find out if Bella lets loose on her! Don't worry about Edward I have plans for him.**

**Krystal214: Edward is very upset and hurt, not only was he played, he played Bella, and that hurts him as well as Alice's betrayal. Don't worry too much; you'll see how it plays out. **

**Kouga's Older Woman: It's very nice to have people wanting more trust me you won't annoying! Calm your shakes! I'm working quickly.**

**AbbeNormal: I actually don't watch the Simsons, but I can just imagine what you were doing! Well generally the Cullen's are always good and I needed a plot twist, you'll see why I needed Alice to be the scapegoat. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Yes Major and Jasper are just the best.**

**TwilightAddict71484: Let's keep the pitch forking to a minimum! Lol I know no one saw me twisting that on Edward, not to worry! All will be revealed soon.**

**Twimama77: Thank you!**

**TrueSkye: I love when Major and Jasper interact. Major has always known Bella was theirs so his protectiveness has been in overdrive for a while. Yes I took the kiss from my own experience; my boyfriend does it to me sometimes. Yes everyone is feeling the shock with Edward and Alice. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with her punishment.**

**Deltagrl: I hope I don't disappoint you! **

**Soulsistersinaslan: Bella's slowly becoming exactly what she's suppose to be Major knows her potential and I agree will be very happy. As far as how many children they'll have well that's up to Major and Jasper. As for Alice, well you'll just have to see, but as you can see, if Edward was willing to leave her in Jasper's hands…well you'll just have to see.**

**Alright guys! I really hope I don't disappoint ya'll with this chapter! Alice gets her due and we find out some more regarding the pregnancy and how everything will play out! **

**Warning some people now, things are going to get ugly and there are some darker theme implied, I don't personally like it, so it's not graphic but be on the lookout. **

Alice sighed softly, pleadingly looking at the spot where Edward had last looked at her. His eyes were filled with such hatred and hurt…he'd let her in, been so kind and taken care of her, why couldn't she just trust him? Why had she alienated him? She couldn't even answer her own questions.

"Alice. I will not ask again." Bella's voice penetrated her thoughts and gone was the sisterly affections. Did Alice risk the goddess's wrath?

"I can't answer you Bella. But trust me when I say I didn't plan any of this until my visit with the Volturi." She kept her voice from shaking too much and chose not to look her dead in the eye.

"I don't believe you Alice, why would you deliberately keep Jasper from me, if you knew if you knew we belonged together? I thought you cared about me, about us." Bella didn't buy that Alice didn't already have this planned out from the beginning, but it was more believable now that the Volutri would be involved as well.

"Bella please….they tied my hands, I couldn't refuse." She bowed her head…this was just the way it had to be. If Bella and Jasper decided she had to die…oh Edward, what would her beloved do? But honestly at this point would he still care?

"You know I would Alice." Edward silently walked back in, leaning up against the living room wall frame.

"She's your mate Edward, but she tried to sell mine, I want to know why, and if some agreement can be made." Major was screaming just to kill the whole lot of them and take Bella away somewhere safe, but Jasper had ties here, and this was Bella's adopted family. He couldn't just do that. As much as he wanted to, it would definitely be frowned upon by his mate.

"I can tell you what I saw, what's she's thinking about, her privacy, which I use to respect, is not a problem." Alice wanted to cry, Edward was going to tell every intimate detail, every thought…

"But Jasper," Edward looked towards him, with an unreadable emotion "Don't kill her. Let me send her to the Denali, I know I won't hurt her, but I think I've let her get away with too much now, and some form…discussion is needed here." Jasper understood perfectly what his former brother was trying to say without disgusting Bella and practically insulting the women in the room. Edward was finally going to let loose that tight control he had and let loose on Alice, to discipline her and show her exactly who her mate was and where they stood in the relationship. It was a hard lesson, and generally unless it was a last resort not used, but obviously Edward didn't know what else to do with Alice and if this was the choice he made for her, Jasper would not stop him.

"I can leave her punishment up to you, but I want every detail, every thought of what was going between her and Aro, and what he wanted with Bella." By this point Bella had let Jasper take over the interrogation with Alice, her stomach was starting to ache and she didn't want to stress out the baby or Jasper.

"Rose will you come with me upstairs?" She made her voice sound fine, but she needed to lie down. Rose was by her side immediately,

"Sure Bella." The two women left the room, leaving on the men and Esme to deal with Alice.

"I'm going into town and get some food for Bella, I'll be back dear." Esme kissed each of her boy's cheeks, deliberately ignoring Alice and left the house, Charlotte followed after, saying she would like to visit with Esme. Charlotte wasn't too much of fan of punishment and she had to pick up Bree from the hotel room they left her in.

"Make it easier Alice and just tells us. Don't make me probe your thoughts." Edward still cared about her, and if he could avoid breaking her freewill he would. Alice looked up at him, her eyes silently pleading with him.

"Either you talk and let everything come out, or I'll send Edward away and make you talk myself, with only Peter around. Trust me, Alice. Take the lesser of two evils, I'm not your mate, I won't go easy on you." Jasper left with Bella, the one who stood before them was the Major, the God of War in all his anger and glory. Part of him honestly wanted Alice to choose him, because he would enjoy methodically picking her apart.

_I'm going to die either way, Aro will find me._ Alice sighed but opted to have Edward rather Jasper punish her.

"Aro wanted Bella to complete his guard, her power of immunity. I swear when I realized Jasper was meant to be with her, I had decided to fade out and let them be happy, but then I got this vision and then Bella's birthday happened. Aro had talk to me privately; he threatened Edward and the family unless I managed to get Bella to him. I was scared, you have to understand I try to never ever use my other gift, but that vision, I could change the outcome if Bella and Edward thought they belonged together, I didn't know Edward was suppose to be with me at the time. But when I did, I realized I couldn't keep up the game and I had to let them fade from each other…but I still couldn't let Bella become what has already happened. That's why, along with Aro threatening us that I was going to convince Bella to go, I knew the Volutri could control her." Jasper growled, and almost lunged for her. Peter and Carlisle went for him. His voice had changed completely, a monstrous growl erupted,

"Take her Edward; get her out of my home. Now. The punishment you dish out better fucking fit this, or I swear, I swear there won't be a place safe for her." Edward was fighting with his own demons trying not to lash out at his mate. He rough grabbed her from Emmett, gratefully for once in her life she didn't put up a fight and accepted her fate. They were gone before anymore damage could be done.

"Leave. Please leave now, I just want to be alone with Bella." Carlisle nodded and ushered Emmett out while he went to get Rose.

"Major?" Peter's voice penetrated the haze. "She was telling most of the truth. I don't think she left anything big out, other than what she fears, and is her own imagination running wild. That Bella's change will bring about the Goddess of War. She's right; Bella is your mate in every way." He didn't try to touch him, but he too, left Jasper to deal with his thoughts.

"Cowboy?" Bella peeked into the room from the door, when Rose left with the others Bella knew something had happened and Jasper would need her. She found him leaning against a wall, his fist making a dent. "Jasper, I rather like the house in one piece." He was at her side in an instant. His face nuzzled up against her neck, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and offered what comfort she could.

"I let Edward deal with her. She wouldn't have survived if I had dished out the punishment, I know what it's like to live thinking there was no hope of happiness, and even though she'd betrayed us, she is still Edward's mate and I won't force him into that sort of pain. Though I suspect we'll be seeing a different Edward now, one who's finally accepted his vampire and taken control from Alice," It was a weak explanation, but he honestly knew if he'd had his way, he would already be on his way to take out the Volturi, they would honestly not be a problem for the God of War. Bella had walked them to the couch and listened while Jasper laid his head in her lap. She ran her hand through his blonde hair while she spoke.

"I understand Jazz, I do. I'm still angry and I did want her to die, but I know that's my temper talking, if she really thought it was the best solution…" She trailed off; no, she couldn't justify what Alice was trying to do, regardless of how she felt. "She should have just told us from the get go, this all could have been avoided."

Edward roughly shoved Alice against a large thick tree; he'd taken her deep into the Alaskan wilderness. Everyone had always ridden him about his control, how he was so human and worried about his soul. Bella believed in him, treated him like a person regardless of his vampire nature or not. Well he was sure Bella would be proud of him now, letting it all out on the table. He didn't like what he was about to do, but it was the only punishment that meet Jasper's requirements and would have an impact on Alice. It was the last resort in the sophisticated vampire society and a terrible crime in the human one.

"Alice Brandon Cullen Masen, I can't live without you, but you crossed the line and endangered our family. You're my mate, and I love you dearly, but this, is almost unforgiveable." As he spoke he tore off his shirt, used it to tie her hands together. Granted he knew if she wanted she could break free but honestly he was glad the woman wasn't fighting back, because his control was gone and in its place was a dominating male who'd been contained for far too long. One who needed to reclaim his dominance.

"You, my mate aren't going to enjoy this." _And neither am I._

A couple of weeks later and Bella was starting to show a little baby bump. Carlisle and Peter spent quite a bit of time over at the Whitlock house and making sure Bella was completely comfortable, even when they told her, her diet alone wasn't enough to sustain the baby. Though none of them liked it, blood was required.

"Jasper…" Bella took her mate's hand as a soft kick hit her. Their little one was certainly active, Peter had figured out that a vampire pregnancy would take a little over two months, and Bella was closely under a month of pregnancy. She hadn't been sick, like a normal human one, but she was a lot hungrier, especially for meat, rare steak specifically.

"I wish there was a way to do an ultrasound, but there's a layer blocking any sort of way to check." Carlisle had taken a more physical way of checking Bella over and Major hated to have the other male's hand on his mate's body. Granted he understood what Carlisle was doing, ensuring his mate's health, it wounded his ego, knowing his mate trusted this male with her health more than him.

_**I don't like this. She's OUR mate; we should be the one taking care of her. That's our child.**_ Major was growing edgy and more demanding with each passing day, it was as if he knew something was coming and he couldn't prevent it.

_Carlisle and Peter are making sure she's safe, I don't like it either but I'm not skilled enough for this, we barely understand it as it is. I'm not risking her life. _Though he pretended everything was fine, Jasper had noticed the effects the pregnancy was having on Bella. She refused to see, her only concern was for him and the baby she carried, her own health she entrusted to Carlisle, and Peter was acting as the baby's pediatrician. Carlisle did the best he could to make sure she ate and drank plenty but he was concerned. Peter said she was doing much better than the human woman he's spoken to and that Bella was strong and would pull through fine. Jasper knew Peter wouldn't lie, and perhaps he was only stretching his concerns because the weeks had been perfectly peaceful. Edward had called him and informed him of his and Alice's arrangements, he temporarily had invaded her thoughts, he knew every thought every action, and she was quite literally on house arrest. She wasn't allowed to leave their home, even attaching a tracking device to her wrist. She was dependant on Edward for everything. Jasper could accept that, Edward hadn't wanted to reveal what her first punishment was, but he did. Jasper had been solemn about it, not asking for details knowing Edward probably hated himself for it.

"Hey Cowboy, what's got you making that face?" Bella's teasing voiced brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his attention to her, kissing her forehead.

"Nothing Darlin' just letting my thoughts get the better of me." Bella opened her mouth to say something but she flinched.

"Oh, mmm Jasper," She grabbed his hand and placed it on her small stomach, "Feel that?" He waited a moment, and then he felt it. A small pressure on his palm. His face couldn't contain his smile. "The baby kicked." He bent his head down, whispering to his child,

"Hey kiddo, let's go easy on your momma okay?" He didn't really think the kicking would stop but Bella's gasp and immediately relief was music to his ears.

"I wonder if he can understand us." Jasper posed to question to Carlisle and Peter who honestly couldn't answer him, that wasn't something they had come across. Bella ignored them, she spoke to the baby often, describing their lives and how excited everyone was to meet him.

"You keep calling the baby, him, you don't know if it's a boy or girl." Jasper teased her, one day while she was sitting in the glass room drinking a glass of tea, and a glass of blood.

"I just have a feeling he's a boy that's all."

Edward looked up as Alice entered the room, he truly hated seeing her so broken and lifeless, knowing it was his fault only made it worse for him.

"I know you saw something, I told you, a week ago, I stopped watching you." Edward raised his hand toward her and she rushed to him, cuddling against his chest. It broke his heart to know she needed him and he was still just out of her reach. "But your face says it all. Talk to me Ali, I can't stand this silence between us anymore." She nodded against him, nuzzling his neck.

"You need to go to Jasper and Bella, I didn't really see it, as I can't see Bella anymore, and by that measure Jasper, but I just have a feeling." Edward didn't want to leave Alice alone and he couldn't bring her with him, if he decided to go.

"I'll can stay with the Denali, I don't mind Edward, truly, and I told you I forgave you. I knew what you had to do, and I needed the fix anyway. It was what we all decided." She honestly felt much better now that Edward had control, it was tiring always planning and deciding and fixing and now she could just be Edward's mate, she could Edward's Alice. She still didn't see her life lasting long, sooner or later the Volturi would want to know why she hadn't come back, and why Bella wasn't at their doorstep, but the year was almost up. They would find out from the source, and not her.

"I don't like leaving you." He kissed her forehead and brought his hand up to look at the mark permanently scarring her shoulder. _His mark_. It both elated him and depressed him. Alice just looked at him, her love beginning to sparkle through her golden eyes. "Alright. In the morning then, I'll leave you with the Denali, please Alice don't do anything stupid. Trust me, this time, Jasper won't be so forgiving." She nodded in agreement, no, she had no more secrets and she definitely didn't want to be the one on the receiving end of Jasper's fury.

Jasper was surprised to hear that Edward was on his way to visit, but Bella lit up at the mention of it and he thought it would be good for her to have some company, not that their house wasn't already full of vampires. Rose, Esme, Charlotte and Bree spent all their time with Bella scowling the internet for baby clothes and nursery ideas, while Emmett and Jasper actually spent their time, when Jasper wasn't with Bella, adding on to the master bedroom, creating a little hallway to another room which would be the nursery. Peter and Carlisle were always checking on Bella that was nothing new, so Edward's visit would be a nice relief from the everyday.

"Edward, Son how is everything?" Esme greeted her son with a hug and kiss, while he shook off his snow-covered coat.

"It's fine, getting along nicely." Though everyone knew what was being asked, no one dared mention it. Edward walked in to greet Bella but suddenly stopped. The new thoughts hitting him for the first time.

"Jasper who else is here?"

**Who else is there? I hope I didn't upset or disappoint anyone with the way I settled things with Alice and Edward. She's still on watch, but Edward is her mate and he can't stand the pain he had to put her through. Jasper is of course feeling a little out of it, his instinct is to be the provider, protector, family for his wife but he knows he need the family and so does Bella. I hope ya'll are still with me! Things will be revealed in the Chapter 10. Which is already in the works, I'm at least 100 words in already!**

**-Phoenix **


	11. Chapter 10

**Well I've decided to just throw caution to the wind and use my own imagination for the story, and anything similar to the book's general line will be because I didn't find something to replace it. So I hope I do alright, it won't be totally out of nowhere I'll make sure it makes sense within the realm of possibility as far as vampires and such go. OH MY GOD! I got so many wonderful reviews ya'll are so great! Unfortunately I can't answer you all, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate the reviews! A lot of you guys thought it was the baby (ies) who Edward can hear! Well I can't tell you, but just read and found it!**

**Melanieintn: Thank you for reviewing on every chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Skyler Black: That seems to be a major favorite, a mini Jasper, but you'll just have to see **

**Soulsistersinaslan: That's what everyone is thinking! Possibly but I have plans for Edward. I'm not a big fan of graphics, but I know they are necessary for some stories, but for this one, I didn't think it would work, I'm glad my readers got the basis of what was going to happen.**

**Deltagrl: Yes Jasper's just kind of guy, gotta give every a shot. Honestly? You're review confused me, how is he not honest with Bella? Perhaps I misinterpreted what you wrote? Alice is pretty much done with, I needed her for a while but as she said she doesn't want to be on the other end of Jasper's fury.**

**AbbeNormal: Of course writers add twists! It wouldn't be fun if they didn't I promise you'll enjoy finding out. It's hard to feel bad for Alice, most reviewers agree but yes Edward finally need to get his head out of his rear end and realize he's a vampire, whom all have animalistic tendencies. Thank you!**

**JXB Addicted: I didn't even know that was how they described the boys and girls as vemonous or not. Interesting, well I'm honestly not sure. You'll just have to see **

**Krystal214: Apparently Alice is taking over because I don't recall writing in an informant and other reviewers believe she's not quite done. Well not even I know, so we'll see maybe she's make another move? Anyways yes Edward is finally accepting his role and power. Yes you would think she would just spilled her guts and told them every detail but eh. You like everyone else think it's the baby! Lol Just have to see **

**TrueSkye: Yep Edward finally found his cajones and took charge of his mate. It was a necessary thing he had to do. Everyone thinks it the baby! You'll just have to see **

**Disclaimer: Obviously just using the characters for my amusement **

"What do you mean who else is here? You know everyone who is here Edward." Jasper went on the defensive, surprised anyone would dare to trespass on their home. He was very alert and generally on patrol, the threat of the Volturi still on his mind.

"I'm not sure, I'm getting everyone's normal thoughts, I can tunes those out, but the new ones are different, almost intelligent but still…childlike?" He let the question hang in the air, before it clicked with Japer.

_**Baby, mind reader, Bella**_ Jasper lead Edward to where Bella was sitting with Rose and Charlotte, helping Bree with some online classes she'd wanted to take. The youngster was quiet but quite bright and eager to learn.

"Is it getting clearer here?" He asked the possibly already playing in his head. Edward quickly went to Bella when he saw attempt to stand up.

"Hey now Bells no need to get up, oh wow, I see now." Edward helped Bella sit back down and she gave him a quizzical look, unaware of what Edward had said before.

"What are you talking about Edward?" She looked between him and Jasper and obviously it wasn't bad since no one was growling or attacking each other. Edward slowly placed a hand on Bella's rounded stomach, carefully with Jasper standing behind him.

"I can hear their thoughts." He smiled at Bella and Jasper stood by wide-eyed.

"You can hear them?" Bella asked happily. Her smile contagious as Edward grinned and Bree and Charlotte cooed and Rose and Esme gasped.

"Them?" Jasper heard more than one and immediately was concerned for his mate, one baby was hard enough, but two?

_**Bella is strong, only one who would be strong enough to carry our children. Proud of her, you know she's our goddess**_. Jasper didn't even bother to try to process what Major just told him. Bella smiled so brightly, rubbing her hand over her belly.

"Oh Edward, we thought they could hear us, he'll stop kicking me when Jasper talks to him, but I didn't even consider you'd be able to hear them." Bella didn't seem to realize just what Edward had said until just then. "Them you said them, there's more than one?" She asked quietly, not waiting to be disappointed.

"No you heard me right, I hear two distinct thoughts, I'm not entirely sure, but I think one's a boy and one's a girl. They understand you're their mother, and Jasper's their father, they enjoy it when you talk to them and tell them stories, they listen to Jasper when he says they're kicking too hard, they already love you both as their parents. I think they understand you aren't exactly like them and they're trying to go easier on you, by not moving too much." Bella smiled and couldn't contain her happiness. What Renee had denied her as child, her love and affection, Bella wanted to be sure her child, her children never felt that way.

"I'm getting Carlisle, perhaps with Edward here; he can examine you and get a better understanding of what should be done when they're ready." Jasper was seemingly on autopilot and Bella feared her husband was hit with too much at one point. She sighed and purposely made a whining noise, she'd noticed from time to time, noises seemed to get Jasper's attention better than when she merely called him. She chalked it up to Major being in tuned to her.

_**Bella!**_ Jasper rushed back to her side, touching her face looking for signs of distress.

"Stay. I want to talk with you." Bella tugged him down by her side. She turned to the others. "Edward go find Carlisle and Peter and explain what you can hear, Esme, Rose, let's move Bree into the library and continue working there. Charlotte, go with them, while I speak with my husband." Bella's voice didn't leave room for argument and the room was quickly emptied.

"Bella really-" She tugged on his shirt and silenced him with a kiss.

"Listen up Cowboy. I know you're worried about us, me and the babies, but trust me I'm okay, I'll let you know when I'm in pain and when I need something. Right now, what I want, what I need is my husband, my mate, to finish the nursery now that we know it's for two, and probably a boy and girl. Then I want you to quit being on auto pilot and be a part of this family again." Jasper didn't see it, and Bella didn't either, but Major did. He saw his beautiful independent mate, take charge of her family and household, he knew he should try to reign in Jasper, but sometimes it he needed to be in charge, and it was his nature to protective and worry about his mate and now his children.

Another two weeks passed. Edward went back and forth between checking on Alice and standing guard with Bella, as the infants grew, their combined strength and need for nutrients began to take its toll on Bella, which sent Jasper close to the edge several times. The only saving grace was Charlotte was able to make combinations of food and blood that kept Bella healthy and the twins fed, and Edward being able to communicate with them while Carlisle and Peter got things ready for their imminent birth. With Edward being able to speak with them, and the twins picking up more and more from people surrounding them, they were able to determine how much longer they would need to stay in the womb until they could survive on their own. The twins were conscious about what they're presence was doing to their mother and it caused a little stress, something Carlisle and Peter spoke to Bella, Jasper and Edward about, trying to keep them calm. Each night Jasper would lay beside Bella speaking to them, reassuring them they were wanted and couldn't wait until they were born, explaining how their lives would be and how many people were excited. Of course he made it a point to tell to be careful with their mom, and Bella always swatted at him, saying as long they were okay she would be fine. But Major and Jasper didn't agree, Major would on occasion have a little tidbit or word for the twins which was always well receive. It was subtle, but Jasper started noticing changes in his mate. For one, she was becoming more vampiric, her diet of mixed food and blood was becoming more part blood than food. Second, Major was subtly phasing in and out with Jasper, not so much pulling Jasper back, but integrating his thoughts into Jasper's. Bella seemed to be responsive to Major now, as if she, even in her human state, recognized him and was showing her affections.

"Hey Major? Bella we need to speak with you." Peter poked his head into their bedroom while Bella was sitting in bed reading, Jasper curled up next to her talking to the twins. When Peter entered Jasper immediately when back to on the defense, non-aggressively of course.

"What's up Captain?" He took Bella's hand and tried to relax back down. Peter motioned and Carlisle came in as, they stayed by the door, but close enough to speak clearly.

"My timeline I gave Bella was for only infant, now with two, and for them to both be growing quickly and healthy, I think it would be better, mostly for Bella's health that we only keep in the womb a few more days, a week at the most. The strain is taking a toll on you Bella," She immediately tried to disagree but Carlisle waved his hand.

"I know you want to do the best for them Bella, but you dying for them isn't an option and if they stay any long that's what will happen. You'll die. But we have an advantage, as Edward can communicate with them, we can see how much more time they need and where they are. With him talking them through hopefully they won't panic and stress, keeping you calm would also be needed. From now on you're on strict bed rest; it's getting harder for you to move around as it is." Carlisle was all doctor now, and while Bella didn't like it, if Peter and Carlisle thought it was best for the twins then she wouldn't argue with them.

"How do we plan to get them? Obviously a natural birth is out of the question." That was something Bella wasn't too terribly disappointed about, having to squeeze something the size of a watermelon through something the size of lemon, well it wasn't high on her list of things to do while she was human, but having them, the twins, she'd suffer through or at least she thought she would have.

"C-section, from what I can tell, there is a thin layer of skin preventing them from being see with equipment, I'm not even sure if a scalpel would be able to penetrate it, if that happens then," Carlisle seemed uncomfortable with what he was trying to say and it was agitating Jasper.

"Just spit it out Carlisle, what?" Bella touched his arm, giving him a look of reprimand, he sighed. "Sorry, just what exactly is making you second guess." Carlisle looked at Peter and he sat down on a chair by the window.

"If I can't use a scalpel, then it would only something with vampire strength would be able to penetrate it, meaning me, Peter, Edward or you, would have to break it, probably using our teeth, I would suggest nails but unless there was something to dig into to begin with they wouldn't be much use." Carlisle had a perfect record and blood wasn't an issue for him. Peter had had his share in the past but he didn't think his sister-in-law's blood would hold any draw, honestly he hardly noticed it since he arrived. It was the first time Edward had been brought up in the conversation but it was obvious he would have to be there, someone to keep the twins calm and not making it harder than needed. Jasper knew his track record wasn't the greatest, and yes Bella's blood was a draw to him, but not because he wanted to kill her or drain her, but because it was something that kept her alive and breathing. The fact that someone's mouth would be that close to his mate, to his children, nearly sent Major over the edge,

"It would have to be you Carlisle." His voice was quiet, dark, and Bella nuzzled up against him to bring him back to her. Her big strong husband was sometimes so vulnerable, it was apparent only Bella could see just how many walls and defense he had.

"So it would seem."

The most recent report was delivered to Aro on a silver platter. The messenger one of many receptionists in the Volturi employment, briefly he thought her name to be Alicia.

"What news do you have for us?" She handed him the letter and quickly retreated back to her station. One too many of her friends had disappeared and she would rather not be next on the list.

Aro elegantly sliced the letter open and quickly scanned the writing. He was disappointed. Nothing new to report. His little spy hadn't contacted him in quite some time and as Isabella Swan wasn't here yet it was obvious she wasn't aware of her particular powers yet. After first learning about dear Isabella, Aro commissioned more investigations, she had spirit and was fiercely loyal, something he saw in his own mate, Sulpicia, his Cia. Isabella would be wonderful little addition to his guard, that ability of hers to shield would be most useful. He saw more of a young daughter in her, though he was hardly close to the girl, she had the entire Cullen coven protecting her. They misunderstood his interest in her. It was also of interest that it was rumored this particular power she posses was suppose to complement the emotional powers of the God of War. Someone Aro had not had the pleasure of meeting. It crossed his mind perhaps Isabella would be the God of War's mate and he might acquire him as well into the guard. It would all have to be visited again; after all as Alice had said the future was undecided.

"Something troubling you?" Caius questioned him as he peered closer to read the non-descriptive letter.

"Not particularly, though I wonder if a little visit to 'check in' on Isabella would be nice." Perhaps it was another gift of hers, but Aro found himself worrying about the girl, almost as if he cared. Caius raised an eyebrow cautiously.

"Isn't the year almost up? I suppose a couple of weeks earlier would hardly do any damage. Shall we leave in a week?" Marcus chimed in. He was growing quite bored with no news or rebel to deal with, everyday becoming quite tiresome. A little visit to a family on the edge would perfectly fine in his mind.

"Are we in agreement then?" Aro questioned, Caius and Marcus nodded the trip would be perfectly fine with them.

"Agreed"

Edward sat on the floor while Bella and Jasper were curled up on the couch, he couldn't lie he was enjoying the thoughts of his niece and nephew, now that it closer to their arrival they understood a lot more, they could associate voices with the names that Bella and Jasper gave them. It was something Peter explained that he learned from the other hybrids they grew quickly and stop aging when they looked about eighteen to twenty. With that knowledge it was easy to guess they started learning within the womb. They were very eager to meet everyone, making them very active and Edward and Jasper did their best to keep them calm while they were still in Bella's fragile womb.

"They're very excited, they know it will be soon and they're growing impatient." Edward smiled back at Bella. She looked at Jasper, her eyes full of love and adoration. Edward felt guilty like he was invading such a personal moment. Bella was practically glowing, her eyes full of life and love. He wished he could change what Alice had done, or their whole family would have been able to see this, her wonderful beauty that complimented Jasper so perfectly, a whole lot soon. From when she first walked into Forks High School, they could have been a happy family. He turned his face way, listening as the babies giggled at his thoughts, it was becoming apparent that they understood more, and Edward had to work to keep his mind from darker possibilities.

"Hey Bella," Rose stood at the door, a glass in hand. "It's time to eat," She said, her voice a little sad. She knew it was nutrients for the babies Bella carried but to know her sister-in-law had to consume blood, as a human…it didn't exactly disgust her, but it was frowning thought in her mind.

"Oh Thanks Rose," Bella took the glass and began to take short sips every few minutes. Edward heard the thoughts of happiness from the twins, and he immediately went to calm them down. Didn't need them to jostle Bella around, it seemed like her once small baby bump had double over night and Jasper took up the charge of moving her to and from rooms, Emmett also played moving man, teasing Bella about her "extra weight" Something she couldn't wait to be able to smack him upside the head to actually hurt.

"Oh, they aren't listening huh? First act of rebellion?" Bella tried to smile through the forceful kick to her stomach. She gasped as it happened again, _Please babies, calm down_ she rubbed her hand soothingly over her belly, willing them to relax. Jasper went on high alert, even going so far to use his powers to try and bring them down a level.

_Edward!_ Jasper kept his calm, collected appearance, not needing to upset Bella, but he couldn't help the sick feeling that was welling up in the pit of his stomach.

_I'm trying, they aren't listening something wrong, all I'm getting is hurt, painful make it stop, they're crying for you to make it stop_. Edward's face was relaxed as his mind reached out to Carlisle and Peter, the worry and fear evident.

_Something's wrong with the twins. _

The next few moments seemed like an eternity.

**Please don't kill me! I wanted to get you guys up to chapter 10, but I had a very sudden death in my family, and I'm not sure when I'll be up to writing again, I'm trying to keep up my happiness and continue writing, but it's painful to see the only strong man I know break down in tears. It's going to be a very hard next two days, please bear with me. **

**Anyways, Alice is truly done with, I might have her come back but only to help not hinder. The Volturi are coming early, and it would seem the twins have a mind of their own. Edward loves his role as uncle and he only sees Bella as his sister. So don't worry about any drama with that. I know I've focused a lot of the main characters, but Rose, Esme, Emmett, Peter, Charlotte and Bree will have their time in spotlight not to worry. **

**Thanks for understanding**

**-Phoenix**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Firstly I want to thank all my reviewers and readers who have been so patient with me and have given me condolences, it's very much appreciated. I'm still kind of out of it, and I'm too terribly happy with this chapter but I think you will enjoy it. **

**HisSecretLover18: I can't give away the details but you're question will be answered.**

**bluegirl27262: Family is family and yes Alice went overboard.**

**mmelody6: :)**

**TwilightAddict71484: No worries! You're always welcome to be late, I'm glad you're enjoying them. Questions to be answered soon! **

**Kouga's older woman: Aha greedy fanfic junkies are the best! I'm sorry it's taken so long!**

**Soulsistersinaslan: Yes Edward and Bella are much happier with arrangement. Ooh Volturi are confusing everyone, but yes in a sense, Aro's much more of a family man than you would think. **

**LadySaphire: Thank you so much, your words definitely helped me, it's a comfort to know there are people here who understand. **

**Melanieintn: Thank you, here's the update :D**

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own the characters **

_**Previously**_

'_Edward!' Jasper kept his calm, collected appearance, not needing to upset Bella, but he couldn't help the sick feeling that was welling up in the pit of his stomach._

'_I'm trying, they aren't listening something wrong, all I'm getting is hurt, painful make it stop, they're crying for you to make it stop.' Edward's face was relaxed as his mind reached out to Carlisle and Peter, the worry and fear evident. _

'_Something's wrong with the twins.'_

_The next few moments seemed like an eternity. _

_**Presently**_

_**Bella**_

I don't remember much…quite honestly one moment I was rubbing my hands over my swollen belly trying to calm down the munchkins that were tossing and turning while I downed some more of the 'shake' Charlotte made for me, the next moment Jasper and Edward are rushing me upstairs, where I can hear Carlisle and Peter giving orders to my husband and brother.

"We're going to get them out Bella, don't worry they'll be okay, keep your heart beating." What was he saying? Of course my heart would keep beating. Why would it stop-then I blacked out.

_**Third Person View**_

Bella screamed as Carlisle bit down into her stomach, breaking the layer around the babies. She passed out soon after, Jasper kept a close eye on her heartbeat, holding her hand and nuzzling her face keeping focused on the fact that his children were about to be born, and his wife was slowly losing her life.

_**NO! Bella Will Not Die. She is our mate. The strongest woman alive. **_Major roared forcing himself into the now. Jasper could watch from his place, but Major would not allow his mate to die. She was his goddess the reason he felt something at all, the meaningless bloodshed and wars, all of it, lead him to the grace and pure goodness he found in her.

"Listen to me Bella, I'm your mate, you're husband, you're partner, you promised me, to love me, and be with me, you aren't going to die. You hear me? The babies need you, the family needs you." Carlisle freed the first infant, and the loud wails were heard, filling everyone in the house with a sigh of relief. Jasper turned back to Bella, watching as she drifted in and out of it.

"It's a boy, Jasper, it's a baby boy." Edward smiled, he could hear his niece, she was eager to join brother and was starting to get impatient.

"Let me hold him, get his sister." Edward wrapped up the infant in a blue blanket, wiping away the blood.

"See Bella, look, a baby boy" Bella opened her eyes; a soft smile graced her face.

"He's so beautiful…oh Jazz." Suddenly she drifted out again, just as a softer more feminine cry rang out as Carlisle held up the second baby, a little girl.

"Edward take the babies to the girls, I need to get to Bella." Carlisle's voice left no room for argument, and he knew it was imperative that Bella pull through. He could tell Jasper was close to losing it, the birth of the babies was holding him down, but as much as he wanted to see his kids, Bella was his priority.

"Stay with me Bella, I love you…I…I need you." Jasper's soft whispered confession didn't fall on deaf ears. Bella was trying to explain to her husband she wasn't going anywhere, but her lips failed to move, she blinked a couple of times, fighting through the haze that was surrounding her mind. It was like a war was raging, one side calling her to sleep, to allow the pain to wash over and let her just sleep, while the other fought back, calling her to the pain, to fight through it, and keep herself awake.

"We need to change her." Carlisle had begun to instruct Jasper in where all the vital organs were, which ones would circulate her blood the quickest. The first place was her heart.

Edward carried one baby in each arm quickly leaving the room, it was enough for Jasper with all of them around and he wanted to make it easier on his brother.

"Rosalie," He allowed her to hold the small infants now that he'd been able to clean them up. Esme was close by, her arms armed with diapers and onesies, and anything else she could dress the newborns in. It was good distraction for his mother and sister, while Bella was being changed. The sudden urge to hold his own wife, had him kissing the two infants before dashing away to see Alice.

"I'll be back soon, Carlisle said Bella's sleeping, he'd give her morphine and it's preventing her from screaming. She's lying comfortably; Jasper's staying by her side." Edward wouldn't have left unless he was sure his sister and brother were alright.

"Go see to Alice Edward, I'll go check on Jasper, and the twins are alright, see?" Edward look back at the two in Rose's arms, sleeping but their thoughts were on their parents.

"They need to be with Jasper, they're worried about Bella." He kissed Esme and Rose's cheek before dashing away. His mind tore between thoughts of his wife, his siblings and the two new additions to their family.

Jasper was desperate to get the taste of Bella's blood out of his mouth, granted it was the most exquisite taste, but he also needed to check on the twins.

_**Can't keep calling them the twins, they need to have names, strong names befitting their heritage. **_Major checked in on his mate, Bella was still but her heart still beat, gradually slowing; it wouldn't be long now before she would open her eyes for him. Eager to see the twins, Jasper pulled away from his position and ventured down stairs to change clothes and see his kids.

"Rose? Esme?" A fresh pair of jeans and a fitted tee later, Jasper found his mother and sister sitting side by side in front of a playpen watching two infants play. It was obvious they were more advanced than other children their age, but of course being half vampire had something to do with it. Esme smiled as he walked in the room, she picked up his daughter and brought her to her lap.

"Look sweetie, its daddy." Hazel eyes looked up at his gold ones and her arms reached out for him. Jasper blinked and automatically reached for his daughter. She was tiny, like Bella, her little hair was dark blonde, little ringlet hinted at forming. He nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head. His little Angel girl.

_Arielle_ The name silently popped into his mind, and Major hummed in agreement. She touched his face with her tiny hand and immediately he saw the world through her eyes, she projected her thoughts through touch and her feelings were strong. She loved her parents and she also worried for her mother. A picture of Bella, bleeding with her eyes closed entered her mind, and a whimpered escaped her mouth.

"Sshh, hush little one, Mama's okay, let me see your brother and together we'll go see Mama." He kissed her forehead and handed her back to Esme.

"Hey little man," He look the boy from Rosalie, he definitely was his son, light brown hair, but dark blue eyes, he was little bigger than his sister, but other than that it was obvious they were twins.

"Your mama can't wait to meet you both," He brought his son close to his chest, relishing in the feeling of his son and the gifts Bella gave him. He was definitely quieter than his sister, but he touched Jasper's face just as his sister did before him, and he felt more than saw his happiness and worry. It was apparent while his sister had touch projection; his son had inherited his gift of empathy.

_Gabriel,_ again the name was more than a whisper in his mind, and he knew it wasn't Major's doing.

_**Though they do suit them, Gabriel a strong warrior name and Arielle, fitting for her heritage of a God and Goddess**_

_We'll decide when Bella wakes up_ Jasper took both children in his arms and walked back upstairs to check on Bella.

It was soft, faint at first, Bella fought to open her eyes, but something was preventing her, drowsy and tired she tried again to open her eyes, this time she manage to blink a couple of times. Finally regaining some control of her body she sat up, she realized, she felt no stiffness, no soreness from one position to long, she reached up, touching her face, she looked around, and finding herself in Carlisle's set up office. A quick glance at a small mirror and she was shocked at her appearance, she had full bouncy hair, tumbling down in waves down her back, she spun around and found she wasn't even clumsy. Her foot got caught on the rug and she tripped.

_Strike that, still slightly clumsy._ Her hand reached out and grabbed the shelf, only to have it crack under her hand.

_Okay, need to keep my strength in check_. Once she regained her balance and steadied herself, she looked at around, there was set of clothes left on a chair and she quiet dressed.

_My throat's a little dry…oh I must need to eat._ It happened then, they changed her. She was a vampire now. Suddenly her hand flew to her flat stomach, _the twins? Oh no…please…_ She fell back against the table.

_JASPER!_ She screamed his name and allowed her body to slide down the table.

"Jasper!" The scream penetrated his very core, echoing within his mind. Esme and Rose seemed to be unaware of what he just heard and with the twins in his arms he raced up the stairs. They too, heard their mother's cry and held tightly to their father.

"Bella?" The door almost flew off its hinges as Jasper took in the sight of his mate on the ground, crying tears that wouldn't fall. Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"Jasper…" She took in the sight of her husband, more vivid that she remembered but now carrying two infants in his arms. The twins, she let out a sigh of relief. She should have known Jasper would see to the children, but all she could remember was when Edward showed her, her son and briefly before she drifted out, her daughter.

Soft cries stirred from the two, and Jasper gently quieted them down.

"Hey now, look, Momma's right here, she's okay." He caught her eyes and she nodded, sitting up on the table and opening her arms for them. It was the first time she had a chance to look at her babies without worrying about keeping herself alive.

"Oh Jasper…" She held them both close, hugging and coddling each of them.

"I have a couple of names that kind of just popped into my head, but I wanted you to agree before we name them." She nodded, softly singing a lullaby. "Arielle and Gabriel, they just _look_ like those names don't they?" Bella couldn't help but noticed that Jasper was right, those names weren't particularly infant names, but names that would definitely grow with them.

"They're perfect Jazz," She smiled and kissed each one, "Arielle" she touched the tip of her nose to Arielle's. "And Gabriel," She touched her forehead to his and kissed his nose.

The feminine voice over the intercom alerted the brothers of their impending arrival to Seattle. It would pose no problem for them to make it to the tiny town of Forks, either way they chose to travel. For once the trip would serve two purposes, one, to check in on the development of Isabella, and two, as a vacation of sorts, for their two wives, Athenodora and Cia.

"Is there something you would like to do before we leave Seattle?" Aro took Cia's hand and absently mindedly stroke it as the aircraft made a slow decent.

"Perhaps we could take in some of the sights?" Aro nodded, looking at his two brothers, who also nodded in agreement.

"It's lovely to get some time away." Athenodora smiled adoringly at Caius, he kissed her cheek.

"It is."

A soft gasp startled Edward as he held Alice in his arms, it wasn't unusual for her to make noises and whimpered while her mind drifted away, despite the fact that they couldn't actually sleep, and it was easy to allow one's mind to simply drift. It was the closest thing to sleep.

"Ali? Love, are you alright?" Edward gently turned her towards him, catching her eyes with his own. Fear penetrated her gaze.

"They're here. Edward they're here." Edward furrowed his brow.

"Who? Alice? Who's here?" His tiny mate was on the verge of shaking, the fear evident in her golden eyes. "Alice!" He snared low in his chest, angry coursing through him at what could possibly cause this reaction in his mate.

"The Volturi,"

Bella sat around the living room with Rose, Esme, Charlotte and Bree, happily watching the twins play with the toys the family had showered them with. She heard Emmett and Carlisle enter the room and she laughed.

"You two are going to spoil them rotten." Emmett grinned and handed Gabriel a new "Me-n-Daddy" play set, this one was one of a father and son making a tree house. Something Bella would probably see ALL the Cullen men doing, once Gabriel decided he needed a "secret" hideout from his sister.

"Well I'm their grandfather; I have an excuse to spoil the only grandchildren I have." Carlisle handed Arielle a little doctor play set. While the twins were still babies they were growing rapidly, as Peter had said. Granted it would be a few more months till they were running around, it would possibly only be a few weeks till they looked like toddlers.

Life was good; Bella decided as she looked at the room, full of her family, Carlisle had taken purchase next to Esme, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, smiles on their faces. Peter and Charlotte were on the loveseat, Bree sitting on the floor between them, eagerly bouncing the twins on her knees. Rose and Emmett were on the couch; Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rose's waist, and his head on her shoulder. Jasper had made his way from the study upstairs to her side, pulling her onto his lap and bringing her wrist to his lips, leaving a delicate kiss. It truly couldn't be better than this.

Until.

Complete serenity instantly shifted into chaos as Edward and Alice burst through the front doors, causing Gabriel and Arielle to start crying and for Jasper to go on red alert.

"They're here." Jasper pulled back as Edward and Alice made their way to living room to explain what Alice had seen. She sat on Edward's lap, allowing his larger body to shield her own.

"They've landed in Seattle. Aro has come check on Bella, and to figure out why I haven't reported in." She chanced a glance at Edward. "He's going to kill me, once he finds out." She whispered it so softly; only Edward, Bella and Jasper caught her words. Bella looked at her mate, worry evident in her eyes.

"What will they do about the babies?" Horrible scenarios began to play out in her mind, and she heard Arielle cry loudly, reaching for her. Bree picked her up and tried to calm her down, till Ari touched her face and caused Bree to cry out, Peter and Charlotte preventing her or Ari to fall.

"She's scared…she knows, Bella she can feel your distress and it's causing her to panic." Bella quickly took the infant and forced her thoughts to be calm.

"Hush Ari, you should do that Bree, its okay love, I'm here." Jasper picked up Gabriel and wrapped one arm around Bella.

"We're both here, and nothing will happen." He kissed Bella's cheek, "Darlin' why don't you take the kids upstairs with Esme, Rose and Bree, we'll figure something out. Don't worry; I'll come get you in a bit." Despite the fact that Bella wanted to be present for their plan of action, she knew Jasper would never intentionally leave her out of the loop. Anything said would be told to her directly, and she trusted him to keep her informed. She nodded, kissing his cheek and taking Gabe from him.

Once they left the room, Jasper shifted from loving mate to full out protector, Major reared his head and began cursing the Volturi with threats of takeover.

"Any ideas?" Carlisle knew any form of force would not be met well. They had to be a delicate way to prove to the brothers the twins were not infants converted into vampires, but true hybrids.

"Obviously we can't outright attack them," Charlotte noted, looking between Peter and Jasper, knowing those two were more the likely to want to charge them.

"Perhaps we can send the twins away with Rose and Emmett, let them see Bella's been changed and Jasper's mate. They won't have to be informed of the twins at all." Edward chimed in, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he recalled Aro's gift. "No…he'd see the twins through our minds."

"Perhaps." Alice's small voice cut through the tension, "We could include them? We know they're in Seattle for a time, the wives want to sightsee, we set up a ceremony, something people do with kids, and have them invited. Obviously we can send all the research we've discovered about hybrids and allowed them to decide." Jasper paced back and forth.

_I'll be right back Edward_ He darted for the door quickly,

"He'll be back." He heard Edward explain.

Bella sat with Esme reading to the twins in the nursery he, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward created.

"Thanks Esme I think Carlisle would like to see you." She smiled softly at him, and touched his face, kissing his cheek.

"I'll check in later."

Exasperated, Jasper slumped down in the chair by Bella. Bella continued to tell the tale of a maiden who'd traded her freedom to save her father, and had fallen in love with her captor, a beast, cursed by an evil enchantress. Jasper had to smile it almost fit ironically, though he wouldn't consider Major to be a beast holding her captive. She came willingly.

Once Gabe and Ari fell asleep, Jasper pulled Bella onto his lap.

"It's an idea, I'm not sure how I feel about it, but, it's likely our safest bet." Bella nuzzled his cheek, and looked at him waiting. He sighed.

"Alice suggested we hold some sort of ceremony for the twins, we'd have to send out an invite to the Volturi along with the documents about hybrids, and basically hope for the best." Bella took an unnecessary breath and thought before she spoke. It was probably the safest thing, trying to hide the children wouldn't help, Aro would see, she was sure he'd send the guard after them. If they showed force, Aro would still kill them. If they waited for him to send scouts and they reported back that they'd created "Children of the Night" They'd be eliminated without a thought or a chance to explain. Granted it was Alice who suggested it, Bella had to reason it was a good plan. She touched Jasper's cheek and pulled his face up to hers, planting her soft lips on his own.

"I think it's our best bet, I know my God of War would always protect our family." Her complete faith in him didn't shock him, but every time he looked at her, and she'd smile at him, he found himself completely and utter lucky to be able to call the beautiful woman on his lap his mate and wife.

"I'll tell the others."

**A/N Okay I was going to have the Volturi show up this chapter, but I'm already upset with the chapter and I'm planning the next one as we speak, please bear with me, it's apparent I've upset someone deity as my other grandmother just broke her hip in 3 places, and my other grandmother that died, her mother just died. Life isn't looking too good right for my family. I'll update as soon as I'm able. Thank you for being faithful and patient.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: On to Chapter 12 :D**

**TwilightAddict71484: Hope this will do for you **

**TrueSkye: I'm glad you went back to relive the chapers I'm so happy you're enjoying Bella and Jasper thus far! I know! Twins! Crazy huh! I do tend to leave chapters with cliff hangers and it drives my fans crazy. Lol Very happy to hear you enjoy the twins's birth and Bella being reborn, I worked hard to research names for them, I just couldn't deal with Renesmee ew. Thank you for your comforting words for my family at this time.**

**Mrsgravyrug: I'm honored you would leave a review for me when you normally don't! Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it and my writing style! I didn't realize it was that good!**

**Soulsistersinaslan: Jasper & Major have an understanding and it works well for their relationship with Bella, glad you liked their names Oh yes everyone is excited for the Volturi. **

**AbbeNormal: Thank you for your words, she's doing much better now. I'm so happy to have understanding readers!**

**NatalieLynn: I think you will definitely enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Mickeydee: Thank for your thoughts with my family, we're doing a bit better.**

**Kouga's older Women: Of course!**

**Bluegirl27262: You would think! But of course drama is drama. I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**SkylerBlack: Interesting idea but I don't think it would quite fit in with this story. Perhaps you could create your own story with that? I would definitely read it!**

_Mr. & Mrs. Jasper Whitlock _

_Politely request your presence on_

_October 10__th__ at 10 am_

_For the Naming Ceremony of_

_Gabriel Charles Whitlock_

_And _

_Arielle Rosette Whitlock _

_By godparents_

_Mr. & Mrs. Emmett McCarty_

_At the Whitlock home in Clark's Point, Alaska_

_Enclosed is all the documentation and credentials necessary with the proper authenticating authorities_

_Sincerely _

_Mr. & Mrs. Jasper Whitlock_

_Mr. & Mrs. Carlisle Cullen_

_Mr. & Mrs. Emmett McCarty_

_Mr. & Mrs. Peter Whitlock_

_Mr. & Mrs. Edward Masen_

Bella finished typing out the rough draft of the invitation that was being sent out to the Denali's and the Volturi, she wanted to invited Jacob, but Jasper didn't think it would a good idea if the wolves were present while Aro was around, another tale when the Volturi had a been on a killing spree wiping out all werewolves.

"It's lovely Bella. I'm so happy you made me Gabe's godmother, Emmett already spoils him rotten, but you never told me who would be Ari's." Rose sat across from her, carefully writing addresses and names in her delicate penmanship on the expensive envelopes Alice insisted would be appropriate.

"I haven't quite decided yet, I mean everyone would make excellent godparents, you hold a special place because you've helped me so much, and I know how careful and loving you are with the twins. I just…I don't know yet." Bella was contemplating waiting to see if the Volturi would come to see how they interacted with the twins. Jasper didn't want them close to his children but Bella was unsure. She had this little feeling in the back of her mind that she couldn't shake. Granted when she first met Aro he was a little unusual but she couldn't find him inherently evil as everyone had described him as, almost as if he was misunderstood and was simply trying to make his family happy. She shove the thoughts back to the back of her mind, while she hit print and let Rose get all the invites to the right people.

"I'm going on a little hunt, would you check on the twins in a bit?" Rose nodded understanding her need to get a way for a little, and waved good bye as Bella took the quickest way out of the house. Through the window into the cold air of Alaska.

Jasper watched as his wife gracefully landed outside the window of his bottom floor study, she was thinking, it was something he noticed she did, if her mind was someone where else, she went on a hunt to clear her mind and make a decision. Granted she always spoke to him before going through with it, they were partners and he was glad he was able to find such an amazing mate to watch his back.

"Jasper will you come look at these invites I'm about to send them out and I want to make sure they're okay." Rose popped her head in with a small smile on her face. She'd been over the moon since Bella had asked her to be a godmother, and it definitely showed. She loved showering Gabe with attention, she equally loved the twins, but Gabe was her godson.

"Sure Rose, let me see." She handed him the invitation and he scanned it, Bella had worded it beautifully, short and sweet. "Looks okay to me, send them out." Rose nodded and disappeared out of the room.

"Jazz! We got a mini rebellion! Hurry up!" Emmett hollered from the living room and he could hear Gabe and Ari's laughed as they "ganged up" on Em. He chuckled to himself and looked out the window once last time, before running to help his kids tame the savage beast.

Marcus received the invitation first, and needless to say he was definitely surprised. When the hotel employee called their room, Marcus just happened to be the only one there. His brothers had taken their wives out for the night, to see the opera and a dinner in southern region. He opted out in order to have a little time to wonder through the city.

_Interesting…all these documents are authentic that's for certain. So Mrs. Whitlock, as it is now. You continue to amaze. It looks like brother's acquisition will once again be foiled. _While he knew he should call Aro and Caius and inform them first…he decided to seek out his sister-in-laws, Aro would not be like to be left out, but if his brother jumped to conclusion, he would do more damage than good.

_And if anyone can control-persuade Aro, its Cia. _

The tiny buzz in Cia's shawl pocket was not missed by the others, but this particular opera was one of Aro's favorites and he didn't pay attention as Cia excused herself to check on her line. Athenodora caught Cia's eye and she too excused herself, while Caius thought it was unusual he figured they were conspiring with each other for some deviation of the schedule.

"Athena, it's Marcus, he sent me a text message to call him, he say it's something we should know." Cia wasn't entirely sure why their brother would seek them out, but none the less, it was the first time, Marcus was seeking them out after Didyme's death. Cia hit the speed dial and Marcus was on the line only a moment later.

"_Hello Cia, Athena, I've just received an invitation," _A moment passed. _"An invitation from the Whitlock's, to a naming ceremony,"_ Cia didn't fully understand what was important about this. "_It appears, Ms. Isabella Swan, is now Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, and the mother of two children. I know Aro and Caius will found out, I have no intention of hiding it. But if you dear Cia, could persuade him to at look at facts before he makes a rash decision. I'll be here with the documents when you return this evening." _Cia couldn't believe her ears, and if what Marcus was saying was saying was true…

"_Very well Brother, I will speak with Aro after the opera, and Athena will speak to Caius, we'll return when they are level-headed."_ They disconnected and Athena stared back at Cia.

"Nothing is ever simple with that child is it?" They returned to see the last of the opera, while thoughts of children and Isabella Whitlock ran through their minds.

Marcus knew it was sneaky, using his brother's mates against them, but he was truly intrigued by this discovery. For once since his Deme's death did he find a reason to live, perhaps, if Carlisle was right, they weren't so damned after all.

It was two days before the ceremony and Bella had taken the twins with her and Jasper into town to find outfits. Jasper insisted they would order them offline, like the normally did but Bella was getting tired of being cooped up in the house, granted the family was over more often than not, and things were coming along wonderfully, she wanted some time with just her husband and her family.

"What do you think? Ari in light purple and Gabe in green?" Jasper wasn't one for the look of clothing, but he knew Bella wanted them to look nice when, if the Volturi came, ever since she'd disappeared for her hunt she'd been acting strangely, he chalked it to nerves. Hell he was, those were his kids, Bella was his wife and mate. He would go to war, and drag the Volturi to the inner circle of hell before he allowed them to hurt his family.

"The lavender dress is nice, brings out the color of her eyes, and Gabe, well of course he's my son, he looks good in anything." Bella beamed at him, for the first time in a while, and he was glad she was willing to use their money to spoil the kids, within reason. Her response to his answer was just what he was aiming for.

"Sounds good, I'm going to get a dress for me, why don't you take the munchkins and look for something for you?" He nodded and took the stroller from Bella and kissed her cheek.

"Take your time love," she disappeared into the women's department and he strolled over to men's section with the twins. He picked up a couple of clothes, set them up in front of the kids and asked their opinion. Ari automatically reached out for his touch, and she took his finger and wrapped her tiny hand around it. Gabe did the same regardless of whether it was necessary.

Ari didn't bother with words, though they both had heard enough to start picking it up. Instead she pictured the dark wash blue jeans and white button down with black stitching. Gabe had chosen the same jeans, but with a black button down with white stitching. He laughed.

"Okay I'll buy both." The smiles on their cherub faces made his heart swell, and he kissed their foreheads. An image of Bella found its way into his mind and he figured they wanted to see what mamma had found.

Maneuvering through the racks he found Bella with an arm full of sundresses, heading for the fitting rooms.

"Hey Darlin' I'm done. The kiddos wanted to see what mommy picked out." Bella smiled and motioned for them to follow her to the fitting room. While Jasper took a seat by the three way mirror, he moved the kids to be able to watch too.

The first couple of dress were dismissed, rejected and publically humiliated by the twins. Either Ari didn't like the color or Gabe didn't like the pattern. Jasper could have honestly cared less. It seem like they would spend hours trying to please the twins, until Bella stepped out from the curtain with a deep ocean teal sundress on, a sweetheart neckline, cute little shoulder cuffs, and a little ribbon that tied under her bust. The happiness radiated from the twins and Jasper was relived the shopping trip was over.

"Do you like it?" Bella spun in a circle letting the skirt flow around her thighs.

"Love it."

Marcus patiently waited for his brothers to return. He hoped the women were able to calm them down enough to hear reason. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long. The creaking of the door and the four sets of footfalls said it all.

"Brother." Aro didn't necessarily look pleased; he didn't look as if he would go on a witch hunt to Alaska.

"Aro. Caius. Cia, Athena." The women smiled and sent him each a little wink. Reassurance anything his brothers would do would in teasing. At least that's what he hoped. As Cia and Athena excused themselves for the night, Aro and Caius sat down on the large leather couch and waited for him to join them.

"I take it you've seen this invitation the Cullen's have sent, have you?" Caius eyed him, with that particular gleam of his. Marcus rolled his shoulders and nodded.

"Actually it was from the Whitlock's, I think you remember Jasper do you not brother? The empathy." Aro nodded silently waiting for him to continue. Marcus pulled the documents and invitation and placed them in front of his brothers. While they scanned over the papers Marcus thought about his counter-arguments. He could easily play his brother's wives into the game. Stating they could possibly recreate this situation.

"Yes, Cia, _conveniently _mentioned this to me at dinner. It would appear Mr. Whitlock has been able to produce children…and not the children of the night but true children who share his blood and his powers as well as Isabella's, his new mate." Aro raised an amused eyebrow. While Cia and Athena had filled them in, Caius and himself had decided to make use of the situation and play with their youngest brother. While at first Aro was shocked, it did not surprise him that Isabella would be the one to find a way to have a baby, well babies if the invitation was anything to go by. He looked over the documents and agreed it was all true and real. He'd heard great things from Peter and Charlotte Whitlock from other vampires passing through Texas to Volterra. Their creator, whom Aro now figured must be Jasper Whitlock, was mention to him as someone not to be trifled with. He must have been misinformed. Jasper Whitlock was quite tame.

"We'll leave first thing."

Bella paced nervously as Rose and Esme finished up on the decorations in the large living room. Her family was depending on her and Jasper, what if they didn't approve? What if they tried to hurt them? Take them away? Bella didn't even realize how bad her control was getting until she felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around her shoulders, and hold her close. Jasper held his mate close to his chest, her emotions were so out of control Gabriel had started to whine before he even registered Bella's emotions.

"Hey Darlin' they can't do anything to us. I won't allow them too." Jasper tone implied a hint of authority that left no room for argument and Bella loved the absolute assurance he gave her. She relaxed in his arms. She brought his wrist to her mouth and kissed it lightly.

"Thank you love,"

"Bella…there're here." Alice poked her head quietly. Since Edward was afraid to leave her alone he'd spoken to Jasper and Bella about brining Alice here to keep her safe. Ever since she'd stop spying she was getting tidbits of visions, Aro's decision to hunt her down. Kill if he couldn't persuade her. Bella hadn't exactly healed from her betrayal, but for Edward's sake she allowed it.

"Thanks Alice." Jasper kissed Bella's forehead and lightly smacked her bottom, earning him a glare and a smile.

"C'mon on love,"

Emmett and Rose were first to greet the Volturi and their wives, as the official "hosts" and godparents it was their responsibly to greet their guests. Esme and Carlisle came next, followed by Charlotte, Peter and Bree. Edward kept his arm around Alice and they brought up the rear. Aro was polite to each couple and as they went through the routine he read them all as they shook hands or kissed cheeks. Alice was completely terrified of them, her adoration for Bella and Jasper, how deeply she'd not only betrayed her mate, but her family. She knew death would be acceptable but she couldn't leave Edward, she couldn't fail as a mate. Aro admire her for a moment she would accept whatever they dished out, but she already knew if Edward tried to intervene it would only lead to the destruction of their family. That was something Aro couldn't allow, if keeping Alice alive would keep them someone controlled they she was worth his time.

Finally, Emmett announced that they would begin, and Jasper and Bella each holding a baby descended from the second floor. Aro, Caius, and Marcus watched with intent and interest as the two children watched them.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, I would like to introduce to my godson, Gabriel Charles Whitlock." Emmett and Rose beamed with pride as Emmett took Gabriel from Bella and walked him up to the three men.

Gabriel eyed them just as intensely as they looked at him. He was curious as to why his momma was so worried about them. They seemed ordinary enough; he only understood that they had power over his father. Something told him, that power was only imaginary. No one could beat his daddy.

Arielle fussed at Jasper, she was eager to meet these strangers. Rose took Arielle from Jasper and presented her to the Volturi.

"This is Arielle Rosette Whitlock." Aro raised an eyebrow, while the babe reached out to touch him.

"Does she not also fall under your care as a godchild?" Before his question was answer he was looking at Arielle's world, her thoughts forcing their way into his mind.

_No…he's not right._ She reached out and touched Caius, Rose going with her.

"What did that mean? What she said." Aro was curious as to this little girl that had just dismissed him.

_He's not either…Auntie Rose!_ Marcus extended his hand to greet the little girl that had stumped his brothers. She was definitely an interesting little thing.

_Are you my godfather? Momma says she didn't know who would be my god daddy…is that you?_ After some deliberation Ari decided._ Yep…it's you. You're my god daddy._

If was as if Arielle had projected her thoughts to everyone in the room, as they all stared at her and Marcus in shock, at least everyone but Bella, who only seemed mildly amused at her daughter.

"Then let the naming ceremony begin, now that introductions are out of the way. Rose? Emmett?" Bella waved her hand towards the living room, "Marcus?" He nodded dumbly following the McCarty couple.

The reception was not what anyone expected to be sure. Marcus had extended his protection over his goddaughter and her brother; as such their family could not be touched. Weather Aro or Caius agreed was unknown but Aro valued Marcus gifted and he didn't argue the agreement.

Gabe and Ari loved the attention being doted upon them as Emmett, Rose and Marcus happily spoke about their duties as godparents. Ari touched Marcus again

_Don't I have a godmomma like Gabe?_ Her question was clear and Marcus's mind drifted off to his lost love…her departure had left him half the man he was, because she was his other half. Ari saw that…her sadness for the godmother she would never know was felt by her brother and Jasper.

"You do, but she's watching you from a different place." Marcus soft spoken statement was enough for Ari and she quietly gazed at her family.

Bella flopped down on their bed, a sigh of content escaping her mouth. Jasper fell in next to her.

"Is it really over? It's everything really okay?" Arielle and Gabriel were sleeping soundly after everyone had left for the night. The Volturi promising to visit before they left back to Italy. It was finally just Bella and Jasper. He leaned over, kissing her cheek.

"It is Darlin'" He brought her hand to his lips, kissing first her knuckles, then down to her inner wrist.

"Cowboy…" Bella's breath caught in her throat as Jasper pinned her down, his mouth doing terrible things to her neck. She arched her back as he nipped at her skin. "Jasper…" He bent his head possessing her mouth.

"Let me worship my goddess."

**A/N: So I know you all hate me right now! That's okay I'm safely hiding out behind some pretty strong MMA fighters and a steel door! But I I'll get to work on that lemon scene a lot faster if I get some good reviews! Not to worry it's already in the works! Thanks to all my reviews for being so patient with me**


	14. Chapter 13

**So unfortunately due to all this "removing" of good stories, I won't let mine get taken down because I wanted to include a scene of love making. So I've cut out, and this is a something that came to me while I was at work and I thought it would be a good stopping point. Should anyone want the cut scene, I'll have to write up one and email it through PMs, but only if I get a good supply of reviews. :D**

**Kouga's Older Woman: I've never thought of myself as a dealer, but thank you for the compliment! I'm sorry it's taken me so long.**

**Bluegirl27262: I'm glad you liked the twist, I usually don't like to include easy fixes but this is supposed to be happy story, and I wanted to make it a good twist.**

**Soulsistersinaslan: Yes Marcus knew exactly where to go. Ari is smart and would only accept someone she deemed worthy to be her grandfather. Definitely daddy's girl x2!**

**Debs2crazy:I'm glad you like it! **

**NatalieLynn: Marcus definitely needed some happiness and light in his life, and now he has it. They both will be very spoiled, but you'll have to see if Bella and Jasper can rein them in. **

**Thorchick1993: I know horrible cliff-hanger! I'm sorry!**

**ImmortalWar: I understand domination is not for everyone, which is why I didn't go into great detail about. To each their own. I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far.**

**Beckylovestwilight: Not sure yet, but you'll have to wait and see**

**Regin: I'm working on it! **

**And to whoever posted the "guest" review: In a way it is, but this the finale **

Chapter 13

"Mom can I spend the summer in Italy? Grandfather promised to teach me about our history." Ari settled down on her mother and father's large bed. It was the end of her junior year, and with summer right around the corner she wanted to experience Italy as an adult. Her godfather visited often, as did her uncles and aunts, even her great uncle Caius and grandfather Aro visited with their mates, but she had yet to visit Volterra alone, or even as a young teenager. The last time she visited she was ten. With their entire family in tow.

Bella stopped folding clothes and bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure how to answer her daughter. Jasper wasn't home and Bella liked discussing their children with him before making decisions.

_Like sending our daughter around the world._

"When your dad gets home we'll discuss it. Can you go get dressed for dinner? Please don't wear your new blouse, it's almost impossible to get the blood out." It wasn't often when Ari or Gabe wanted human food, Gabe could only tolerate certain foods and they could only be from certain places or made by Bella or Esme. Ari couldn't down anything except chocolate or the occasion smoothie. As Ari dashed out of the room, Bella took a moment to reflect on the past few years, the twins grew quickly, but thankful slowly enough they could attend school. Thought Ari and Gabe were irritated they couldn't stay in a school for more than a couple of years. Since Bella and Jasper hardly looked passed 30 it was becoming harder and harder to be their parents. Thankfully it was their senior year and this would all be in the past.

Unfortunately since they picked up almost everything Ari and Gabe were well passed the other students and didn't truly start school till they learned to hide their gifts and their intelligence. Though much to Jasper's enjoyment, Ari refused to date any boys who asked, their thoughts proving to be more about her pants, than her brain. Where Gabe just dated, didn't become intimate or keep they around long, he was testing his skills, generally because he wanted to be like his father, a good old southern boy, and was "training" as he liked to call it, for his future wife. Though he made sure to tell Bella she was still the only woman he wanted in his life.

_For now._

The rest of the family spent a lot of time with the twins, and until recently, they were the center of their worlds. Emmett and Rose came upon a woman in China, on one of their honeymoons, who was in labor, except this woman had been pregnant with a hybrid, like the twins. She spoke to rose in Chinese begging her for help. The woman claimed that Rose had felt like the man who had taken her in body temperature. According to Rose, Emmett caught the man and had promptly killed him, but it was too late for the woman and the child needed to be looked after, it was as if a higher power had smiled on them for Rose being patience and being such a good godmother to Gabe, though it was terrible for the woman to die. Rose made sure she didn't feel anything as she went. She refused to be changed, and while Rose understood, she hide her feelings about the woman's horror at the "thing" she was forced to bear. In broken English the woman begged for Rose to kill her.

Rose and Emmett brought Ellie back to the states to meet the rest of her family. They held a naming ceremony, just as they had for the twins, and Evelyn Belle McCarty was officially named a member of the Cullen Coven. Ari and Gabe loved spending time with their cousin and it gave the rest of the family hope to see their future and know they weren't damned or the things of nightmares.

"Darlin'" Jasper strolled into the bedroom and kissed Bella's cheek. She smiled at her cowboy and slipped into a pair of old jeans and loose fitting tee.

"We need to talk Cowboy. Arielle wants to go to Italy for the summer." Jasper nodded, listening as he changed into some old clothes.

"We could arrange that, we haven't gone away in while-" Bella cut him off.

"Uh uh. She wants to go without us. Aro promised to teach her our history and she wants something to talk about for her senior project this year."

"No."

"Jasper."

"No." Bella let out an unnecessary breath. Jasper was truly a southern boy, and his first born daughter going out of country…unescorted. There was nothing doing.

"Let's talk about this. She is of age. Besides you know the Volutri would slaughter anyone who thought about touching her." Jasper had to see her point. But he didn't want to think about Arielle being all grown up. It seemed like just yesterday he was changing her diaper and letting her ride on his shoulders as they sped through the forest. He was her hero and he wasn't exciting about letting the title go so soon.

"Bella…I can't. She's my baby girl."

_Ah and the truth comes out_

"Oh Honey," Bella pulled Jasper down on to the bed and snuggled up on his chest. "She'll always be our baby girl, but sweetie we have to let her grow up. Someday soon she's going to find a boy who is right for her, like you were right for me. And we'll know because he'll look at her the way Emmett looks at Rose, the way Carlisle looks at Esme, the way you and Edward look at me and Alice. We have to let her go." Jasper sighed. He knew his wife was right, but he would be damned if Arielle went completely alone.

"Alright she can go. But only if Gabe goes with her."

~ 3 Weeks Later ~

"Mom the plane's boarding. We have to go now." Arielle smiled happily as Gabe grabbed their carry-on's and their tickets.

"Alright alright you had better call me the second you land, and text me when you're godfather picks you both up, and when you get to the house. We'll see you at the end of the summer. I expect letters and photos young lady." Bella would have been crying if she had been able to.

"Watch over your sister. Mind yourself and your surroundings, listen to your grandparents but trust your instincts. I know you'll take care of your sister. I'm proud of you both. Learn a lot from your elders." Jasper hugged Gabriel and turned to Ari.

"Baby girl…" He sighed as she looked up into his eyes. "Just. Be safe." He kissed her forehead and she swung her arms around his neck.

"Love you daddy."

The whole family had come to bid the twins good bye and after all the hugs and kisses had be passed around they boarded the plane.

"Well, let's go home, I think Ellie is in need of a nap." As soon as the words left Emmett's mouth, Ellie, simmered her way around from his shoulders to his arms and yawned. She would definitely be a handful as she got older.

~ 3 Months Later ~

The trip had done more for the Cullen family, than anyone could have anticipated. While Arielle had be tediously studying the history, she had also had the pleasure of meeting one of the recently recruited guard members, much to Marcus, Aro and Caius dislike. While Aro knew the match would be wonderful, he didn't particular feel like enduring the wrath of the God of War. He'd done his best to keep Arielle and Adam apart, even going to far as to send Adam on a scouting trip with Felix to see if any other rogue vampires had mated with humans, but after hearing a week of Arielle's soft cries in the middle of the night, and her normally glowing smile dimmed, he called him back, and finally gave in, under the stipulation that she had to inform her parents as soon as possible. Arielle may have been 18, but Jasper was a force to be reckoned with. Aro had seen with his gift that Adam was serious, and Marcus had put the boy to the test when he had sent Adam to bring in Selene. Selene was a vampire with the gift of seduction, and she was a useful tool when a male vampire was causing too much trouble. Marcus had instructed her to seduce Adam. Ultimately, she failed. It was as if Adam had a force around his mind and body that prevented her from using her gift. Marcus had decided then that Ari must have either inherited her mother's gift or Adam was truly wrapped around her so tight that only his goddaughter penetrated his mind.

Gabriel had meet a human in the village, a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes, her skin was a soft tan and he'd become hers. Aro knew the girl came from an upstanding family and she would be a wonderful woman for his grandson. Though the thought of an angry Goddess did frighten him, he figured Isabella would at least be a little more understanding.

Melody had been wearily of Gabriel's family at first, the stories that surrounded the Volturi were far and wide, but after having a dinner with them at their invitation it was easy to see, the stories were wrong. Well most of them. Gabriel had already confided in Aro and Marcus that he wanted Melody, that he felt for her what he saw everyday of his life growing up. Complete and unyielding love, with their blessing he introduced Melody to his world. She understood what he was, and that his place would be between the worlds, and that she had a choice to be with him as a immortal or he would stay with her, as a silent friend as she lived her life. She only asked for time. Time was something he had abundance. He truly enjoyed courting her in his southern way and she found it endearing and enjoyed being the center of his affections.

"Well brothers, I have something I wish to discuss with you." Aro sat around the large table in their private study. He had something of an idea to prevent any backlash of the coupling of his guard and granddaughter, as well as his grandson and his chosen woman. His brothers lounged waiting for him to continue. "We both know, Jasper entrusted his children to us, and while I think we've done an exceptional job of educating them both…certain…events, might not go over as well. I propose a…passing of the torch, sort to speak, not in the literal sense, I suggest, since we are as close to royalty as possible in our world, we elect our heirs, for the far future when we grow tired of this mantle." Aro waited as his brothers processes his suggestions. Marcus was the first to speak.

"I assume you are suggesting my goddaughter as your heir, are you not?" Marcus kept his voice natural, while he thought of all the problems this could potential bring.

"Not only your goddaughter, who is also my granddaughter, but her mother and father. I cannot think of a fairer family ruling when the time comes. Other than of course, Carlisle and Esme, but he doesn't care of this sort of thing. I think Jasper and Isabella could handle the duty well, and Arielle is practical a princess, she's quite studious in her history and she's fond of politics, with Adam at her side, I think she would make a wonder queen after her mother, even ruling with her brother, who, like his father is a wonderful strategist, and quite honestly, all of them together as a family? Who would dare dispute them? Not to mention, we all know the Cullen Coven would back their family. I think in the far future they would be the only choice." There, Aro laid it all on the table for his brothers to think on.

"It's wonderful to get away for a mini vacation, just before school starts and all that paperwork starts." Bella and Jasper had settled into their rooms in the Cullen section of the Volutri house. Aro's invitation for the family to be present for some ceremony in Arielle's honor had sent them all scrambling together to get to Italy.

"Mm-Hmm" Jasper wasn't quite convinced, something in the air was different and he hadn't seen Ari or Gabe since they arrived, that was quite unlike his children.

"Something wrong?" Bella had just finished putting on her gown, a cream color gown that hugged her bust, and then flowed to the floor. The color brought out the darkness of her hair and the gold in her eyes.

"No, just have uneasy feeling," Jasper had dressed in dress slacks and white button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Mmm me to, but I thought maybe it was just being in a new place." Jasper didn't like that the place was so restless, it was almost as if everything had been hastily brought together.

"You know this reminds of the time we planned that impromptu wedding to renew our vows, remember?"

Jasper smiled brightly, recalling the day.

_It had been a day like every other one, it was one of the months the whole family was in the same town and the twins had just turned 9, and were eager to start they're new school. It was the beginning of fall, and the cooler winds brought out the pretty winter clothes Bella had chosen when there had been a sale._

_Jasper had handed Bella a candle with cinnamon apple cider infused in it, allowing her to recall her years when this was her favorite drink for this time. They were lounging on the couch when Arielle had promptly suggested a reason to wear the new dress auntie Alice sent her. The simple lavender dress was all frock and lace and Ari was going through her princess stage and her "King" daddy was only too happy to indulge her._

"_We could always get married again, we've done the winter wedding, now we can do fall." Jasper tickled her sides as he made his points. Bella could hardly object when her little man jumped on top of them and pleaded to her, to allow him to walk her down the aisle. _

_The wedding was quick and thanks to many certifications the Cullen Coven had gathered throughout the years it was easy to do it all without having to leave the house. _

Bella tossed her hair back and laughed.

"That was one of the faster ones wasn't it Jazz?"

A knock at the door alerted them to the company waiting for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, the dinner is about to start and your party is waiting." Jasper waved the man off as he opened the door.

"Thank you, we'll down shortly."

Dinner was…interesting. Bella slowly….painfully slowly for her, but needing the time to process the evening. Aro had proceeded to explain he wanted to pass on the mantle of royalty to her family. Of course it wouldn't be for quite some time, many more centuries before they would take the throne, and of course even more time before Arielle or Gabriel, after them, or together as Bella preferred. It was then that Aro had introduced Adam Santos and Melody Cain. It was then that Bella realized why her daughter had avoided her since they arrived. It was almost impossible for Ari to stop smiling, she grinned ear to ear and her eyes danced with love and adoration for the accomplished guardsman. Adam had addressed Jasper first, a firm handshake, a slight bow of the head, and Jasper had to give his regard. Melody was much more demure, almost shy, and Bella easily related to the human woman who had touched her son's heart. She almost reminded Bella of herself when she was that age, young and in love.

"Of course, Isabella, Jasper, this would all have to be agreeable by you; I would hate to force this upon you." Aro nodded at them while he sipped a tall thin glass of crimson liquid. He knew Isabella might object at their rulings, but she certainly wouldn't object to the chosen mates of her children.

"While I will consent to Adam and Gabriel's request to marry, I would politely ask that you give my husband and I time to think it over, of course, Arielle and Gabriel are of age to make their own choices." Bella had developed her confidence and speaking ability over the many years and travel Jasper took her own.

"Oh Momma! Thank you! Daddy! Thank you so much!" Arielle forgot decorum and flung herself at her father, kissing his cheek and then to her mother.

"Adam!" She was swiftly carried into his arms and he spun them around, kissing her as he placed her back on the ground, his obvious happiness and joy was felt by everyone in the room. He quietly nuzzled her nose and smiled so wide, Bella thought his face would split. Gabriel and Melody's celebration was much quieter, like them, they quietly slipped away from the crowd for their own private moments.

"So it would seem our future is secure, isn't it brothers?" Marcus watched as his goddaughter danced across the floor, her new husband expertly twirling her. His grandson easily spun his new bride all around, the envy of the crowds. But then again, with their family surrounding them it was difficult who was more in love or happy, each couple seemed to be lost in their own private moment and Marcus, felt the presence of warmth at his side. He didn't bother to turn his head, he felt his wife gently touch him, and her smile in the kiss she placed on his cheek. At that moment Ari looked at him, and he could see in her eyes, she saw for the first time her godmother, just as he saw her, when he needed her.

"It would seem so, brother. It would seem so."


End file.
